Una Segunda Oportunidad: 1er año
by Gillian in Wonderland
Summary: Gillian pensaba que era una niña normal, hasta que descubrió que era bruja. Vivir con muggles en un orfanato no era lo ideal para una persona tan especial como ella, menos aún siendo despreciada, por lo que una visita inesperada cambiará su vida por completo. A su vez, se encontrará con muchas preguntas, algunas de ellas no se llegan a responder... Ni ella sabe lo que le espera...
1. El renacer de una pequeña bruja

Hola, ante todo gracias por mostrar algo de interés en esta cosa que estoy publicando ahora mismo... Éste es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter, espero que os guste mucho y que no penséis que se me ha ido la olla...

Sólo quiero advertiros de que todo, absolutamente todo, lo que he escrito tiene sentido, en capítulos posteriores se irá viendo. He creado una nueva protagonista que empieza en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que Harry y compañía, y que pienso escribirlo todo (me refiero a los 7 años de Hogwarts). Sólo lo relacionado con Gillian es de mi propiedad (historia, árbol genealógico...), el resto, menos mis propias ideas, pertenecen a quien me ha dado la vida, y no no es mi madre xD, a J.K Rowling.

Éste es un capítulo bastante corto en mi opinión, pero es una simple introducción a mi mundo, de este modo no se os hará pesado, si fuera un libro constaría de 17-18 páginas (ya que yo en word lo escribo como si fuese uno).

Divertíos :D

* * *

**El renacer de una pequeña bruja**

31 de Julio del año 1991, 8:07 h

—"¡Por fin, me he hecho con mi puñetera carta! A ver si esta vez puedo pasar desapercibida por delante de todos..." "No sé por qué no puedo recibir correo... En fin, además, han llegado cientas igualitas a ésta, importante tiene que ser para que insistan tanto, por eso mismo deberían dejármela leer... digo yo..."

—¡Gillian!

Con nerviosismo ésta se volvió hacia atrás, ocultando con sigilo la carta tras de sí. Era la directora del orfanato, Muriel, y a la vez, madre de su peor enemiga, Greta.

—Me ha desaparecido mi anillo de oro blanco de 3 quilates, y sólo puede ser cosa tuya.

—Déjame en paz y ve a preguntarle a tu hija, ella es la que no deja de robarte dinero para comprarse tabaco, la he visto fumando a escondidas, y en mi opinión creo que es un poco pronto para ello, ya que tiene sólo catorce años, ¿qué será lo siguiente?

Muriel se quedó sin habla, en otra ocasión le habría montado un pollo por una contestación de ese tipo. Lo único que pudo decir fue que se quedaba sin desayunar. Gill se dio la vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio, allí por lo menos no la molestarían, por supuesto, con la carta aún escondida.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso en el cual se encontraba su habitación, la número 15, la última habitación. Eran cinco niños casi de la misma edad, entre los diez y los doce años, los que quedaban por adoptar, Gillian entre ellos, y si de vez en cuando se incorporaba un bebé lo solían adoptar enseguida por lo que la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban desocupadas. Era un orfanato pequeño en una de las peores zonas de Londres, no era famoso por su limpieza ni por su hospitalidad.

No era la mejor habitación del mundo, tenía humedades por estar al exterior, era bastante pequeña y costaba horrores abrir la ventana, pero algo bueno sí tenía, era la única habitación ocupada en toda la tercera planta. Nadie la molestaría, y si oía algo le daba tiempo a ocultarse para evitar problemas.

Entró en su dormitorio, cogió su linterna del cajón del escritorio y se metió en el armario para leer la carta, si entraba alguien no sabría que se ocultaba allí, a menos que se pusiera a buscar, claro.

Una vez acomodada sobre la poca ropa que tenía guardada, encendió la linterna y observó con admiración el sobre que tanto la enigmaba. "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" sonaba a tomadura de pelo, pero no sólo sabían su dirección, sabían también en que planta y habitación vivía, era todo muy raro. Le dio la vuelta a la carta y comprobó que estaba sellada con cera y un escudo que desconocía.

Estaba abriendo el sobre cuando algo la hizo distraerse, se oían voces, voces furiosas. La voz irritante de Muriel era inconfundible, y Gillian supuso que la otra voz pertenecía a Greta, tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo desagradable iba a ocurrirle en cuestión de unos instantes.

Con nerviosismo sacó la carta del sobre, quería leerla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, se le calló la linterna y ésta se quedó atrapada entre la madera del fondo del armario y la balda en la que Gill se sentaba. Desesperada intentó sacarla de allí, lo consiguió, le dio la vuelta a la carta para leer algo que no fuera pergamino en blanco, y comenzó a leer:

Querida señorita Scott:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una...

—¡Giiiilliiaan!— oir su nombre la sobresaltó y dejó de leer.

Estaba asustada, era Greta y no tenía muy buenas intenciones.

—¡Gillian, abre la puerta o rompo la cerradura de una patada!

Gill guardó silencio, si podía retrasar más aquella situación, mejor. Tal y como amenazó unos segundos antes, Greta rompió la cerradura de la habitación de una sola patada, era una chica alta para su edad y de constitución media, y a primera vista no parecía poder romper una cerradura tan fácilmente, pero cuando enfurecía podía con todo, cosa que ocurría a menudo.

Al abrirla no vio a nadie, sólo una habitación de seis metros cuadrados con una vieja cama, un escritorio con su propia silla y un pequeño armario destartalado en su interior.

Greta dio un paso hacia adelante mientras imitaba una voz dulce invitando a Gillian a salir de su escondite. Al no obtener respuesta miró bajo la cama, bajo la cual sólo encontró pelusas y cabellos. Ya sólo le quedaba por mirar en el armario, y Gill se preparó para huir en cuanto la puerta se abriera.

La puerta se abrió y Greta apareció, vio a Gillian y gritando que ya la había pillado se llevó las manos a los ojos ya que Gill nada más verla apuntó con la linterna a sus ojos. Aprovechó la oportunidad de salir por patas del armario y echó a correr por el pasillo con la carta y la linterna encendida aún en las manos. Su objetivo: Salir a la calle y esconderse en algún callejón oscuro, aunque pocos había cerca de aquella zona.

Esquivó muebles por el estrecho pasillo, llegó a las escaleras y las bajó como un rayo. Greta la seguía de cerca, y Gillian pensaba que ya podía hacerla desaparecer de alguna forma, lástima, aquello nunca ocurrió.

Gill corrió por el segundo piso hasta alcanzar las escaleras, mientras escuchaba a Greta culparla por la seria discusión con su madre sobre el tabaco.

—Mi madre no podrá intervenir en esta persecución, ha salido a ver a la vecina de al lado una vez más.

—Pues qué bien, así tardará un poco más en darse cuenta de que te he dejado una bonita marca en la cara después de haberte pegado un puñetazo en la cara por haber intentado pegarme tú antes.

—¡Joder! ¡No te resistas más y ven aquí!

—¡Joder digo yo! Cuántas más veces me digas lo que tengo que hacer menos ganas tendré de hacerlo.

El último pasillo y las últimas escaleras, las escaleras de la calle, aquello era lo único que le faltaba para salir del orfanato y conseguir librarse de ella. Pero antes:

—¡Eh, Gillian!— gritó de pronto Greta desde atrás.

Gill, por costumbre se dio la vuelta, y entonces pudo ver un mechero dirigiéndose a su cara a toda velocidad. Éste impactó en su pómulo izquierdo, provocándole un gran dolor, de hecho sangraba. Pero no se detuvo allí, siguió corriendo a pesar de tener ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella.

No podía creerlo, llegó a la calle y se pudo integrar entre la gente, pero aún así no dejó de correr hasta un callejón. Greta la perdió de vista pero no cesó en su busca.

Gillian se integró en un grupo de personas con prisa por llegar a tiempo a su lugar de trabajo, sentía que estorbaba un poco, pero aquello no era lo importante. Cierto era que nunca había salido a la calle para hacer algo diferente a ir al colegio de la esquina o hacer algún recado. Se sentía bien, "libre" por primera vez.

Vislumbró uno de los callejones, y mirando hacia atrás buscando con la mirada a su perseguidora corrió en su dirección. Corrió al callejón hasta chocar con algo y caer al suelo. Del impacto contra el suelo se le saltaron dos lágrimas y quejándose de dolor observó lo que había chocado con ella; Era un hombre alto, como de un metro ochenta y cinco más o menos, completamente vestido de negro, de arriba a abajo, incluido el pelo, era una melena negra como el azabache, una melena casi hasta los hombros. De piel bastante pálida y de ceño fruncido.

La voz de Greta se oía unos metros atrás:

—¡Gillian, cuando te pille te voy a matar!

Al oir ésta última amenaza, Gill se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y sin siquiera preguntar se ocultó detrás del hombre contra el que había chocado unos segundos antes. Esperó escondida hasta que cierta conversación acabó:

—Greta, ¿se puede saber qué haces fuera de tu habitación? Te he dicho claramente que estás un mes castigada sin salir a la calle.

—Pero... Gillian...

—Ni peros ni hostias, tira para casa, ¡ya!

Gill, suspiró de alivio olvidándose de que tenía que pedir disculpas al hombre que había golpeado. Miró sus manos buscando la carta, sorprendentemente estaban vacías.

—¡Mierda! Tanto para nada— y concluyó la frase con un último suspiro—. Gracias por ocultarme, señor— se dirigió a él y se sintió un poco intimidada—, siento el empujón de antes, no era mi inten...

—Está sangrando.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?— preguntó mirándose las piernas.

—En su rostro, tiene un buen golpe.

—¡Ah! Ya, mm... No es nada. Bueno debería volver o me caerá una buena, encantada de haberlo conocido señor.

—Cierto es, señorita Scott— Gillian se preguntaba cómo sabía su nombre—, que tengo algo aquí para usted— el hombre buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó una carta igualita a las que había estado recibiendo desde hacía unas semanas.

—¿Qué... Cómo...? ¡Oh! Vaya, es... es la carta— la niña cogió el sobre idéntico al anterior—. ¿Quién es usted? No creo que sea mi nueva lechuza.

El hombre haciendo una mueca contestó:

—No. Soy Severus Snape, profesor de Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

¿Era cierto? No estaban tomándole el pelo, ¿aquel colegio existía realmente?

—Disculpe, profesor... Pero... ¿Está tomándome el pelo?

—Sabía que reaccionaria de este modo, será mejor que vayamos a hablar con la persona a su cargo.

Gillian no entendía nada, sin siquiera darse cuenta estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos junto a un hombre que afirmaba ser profesor de un colegio de MAGIA, estaba flipada.

Llegaron a las puertas del orfanato.

—Es aquí— dijo Gill sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo.

El profesor observó con desagrado la fachada del edificio y entró junto a la niña.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué quieres quedarte sin almuerzo también?

—No, ya es suficiente sin desayuno, gracias.

—Serás insolente— Muriel de pronto reparó en la presencia de Snape—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Severus Snape, me gustaría comentarle algo sobre la señorita Scott.

—¿Señorita Scott?— Muriel soltó una pequeña risa burlona—. ¿De qué se trata?— preguntó mientras acompañaba al profesor hasta su despacho y desairando a Gillian.

—Será mejor que la señorita Scott nos acompañe— dijo haciéndole una señal a la niña.

—Bien... Siéntese ahí mismo.

—Verá señora...

—Wells— contestó Muriel.

—Señora Wells, evidente es que lo que le contaré a continuación le parecerá una locura. No obstante, le pido que guarde paciencia.

Me manda el director de la escuela en la que trabajo, es una escuela de Magia, y... le pido que no me interrumpa— Muriel estaba a punto de contestar en tono escéptico—. Vengo aquí por la señorita Scott, ella, en efecto tiene dotes para la magia, supongo que habrá observado ciertos comportamientos extraños en la niña se debe a que por sus venas corre sangre mágica.

—Oiga, si ha venido aquí a reírse de todos nosotros lo ha conseguido, ahora le pido por favor que se largue.

—No he venido a reírme de nadie, veamos si de éste modo lo entiende, vengo a ofrecerle librarse de ella, se ve desesperada por ello, no cabe duda, de modo que le pido una vez más que me escuche.

—Espere un momento señor Snape, está diciéndome que soy una... una...

—En efecto, es usted una bruja, señorita, y le ruego también que guarde silencio.

Hogwarts es un internado con más de mil años de antigüedad que se dedica a educar a jóvenes magos en el arte de la magia en todas sus formas, un internado que se divide en cuatro casas, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, cada una de estas casas se diferencian por ciertas razones obvias, para que los alumnos se sientan más cómodos. Hogwarts es un internado que permite a los alumnos visitar a sus familias en vacaciones de navidad, de semana santa y de verano, también tienen la posibilidad de quedarse en vacaciones de navidad y semana santa.

El curso dará comienzo, como todos los años, el 1 de septiembre. La señorita Scott deberá presentarse en la estación de trenes de King's Cross antes de las once de esa misma mañana, con su equipaje y material escolar— Gillian que estaba a punto de preguntar por el material no dijo nada al ver que el profesor Snape estaba a punto de contestarle—. La lista del material se encuentra en el interior de el sobre que con anterioridad le he entregado junto con la carta informándole sobre su plaza en Hogwarts. Mi presencia no habría sido imprescindible de no ser porque los cientos de miles de cartas que han sido enviadas a la señorita Scott, nunca han llegado a sus manos.

Mientras el profesor seguía dando su charla, Gillian abrió por fin la carta y comenzó a leerla:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Querida señorita Scott:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) de uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o similar).

-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-_El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

-_Una historia de la magia_, Bathilda Bagshot.

-_Teoría mágica_, Adalbert Waffling.

-_Guía de transformación para principantes_, Emeric Switch.

-_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_, Phyllida Spore.

-_Filtros y pociones mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger.

-_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontralos_, Newt Scamander.

-_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBA PROPIA.

"Ésto va en serio", se decía a sí misma, pero aún no podía creérselo, le faltaba un punto de credibilidad a la historia.

—Discúlpeme, profesor, pero es que aún no consigo creérmelo... totalmente, no sé si me explico.

—¿No es más cierto que hace cosas que el resto de mortales que la rodean no pueden? ¿Qué alguna vez que haya sentido ira, o nervios ha hecho cosas que creía imposible hacer?

—Bueno... Sí, si me lo pone así, pues si que alguna cosa rara he hecho...

—¿Qué si has hecho cosas raras? Me habrás escondido en circunstancias extrañas como 20 objetos a lo largo de estos años, y afirmas soñar con el futuro, verá señor Snape, no creo que sea bruja sino que está majara junto con usted.

—El futuro— dijo pensativo—...Veo que no me quedan más opciones que irme con la señorita Scott sin más explicaciones, ya que estoy legalmente autorizado para eso.

—¡Oiga, no puede hacer eso!

—Sí que puedo, éstos documentos se lo aclararán— el profesor Snape dejó caer unos pergaminos sobre el escritorio de Muriel, y añadió— Me alegro de habernos entendido, ahora me llevaré a la señorita Scott a comprar su material escolar y la traeré en cuanto terminemos. Pero antes, ¿quiere asistir a Hogwarts, señorita?

—Mm... Sí, por supuesto— el profesor cogió un trozo de papel, un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir algo.

Tras escribir lo que fuera, el profesor enrolló la carta, se acercó a la ventana abierta, extendió su brazo en la calle y con gran rapidez una lechuza marrón llegó volando desde a saber dónde. La lechuza se posó en la ventana y el profesor ató la carta en una de las patas de la lechuza y la dejó volar libremente.

—En breve el director Dumbledore recibirá su afirmativa contestación, señorita. Creo que no me dejo nada por comentar, entonces pues, señorita acompáñeme.

—Sí se va que no se le ocurra volver— dijo Muriel después de escudriñar los documentos y a pesar de saber que no era querida allí y aceptarlo a Gillian le dolió su comentario.

—¿Cómo es posible que quiera abandonar a un ser humano de esa manera? Alguien a quien a cuidado durante años... Es usted despreciable. Cuídese, no vaya a pasarle algo, señorita vayámonos de aquí.

Salieron del edificio sin decir nada, y Gillian se dedicó a seguir al profesor.

—Amm... ¿Puedo preguntarle dónde vamos a comprar... este tipo de cosas?

—Nosotros los magos y las brujas, tenemos sitios especiales donde comprar nuestros útiles. A medida que vaya pasando de curso necesitará más y más complejos aún... Por lo que ésta no será su primera y última visita al callejón Diagon. De hecho no deberíamos retrasarnos, ya deberíamos estar comprándolo todo, o por lo menos sacando dinero.

—Y... ¿Qué enseñáis exactamente?

—En Hogwarts enseñamos todo tipo de magia, y a que la controléis claro, sino sería un caos— la niña se rió y Snape sintió una extraña satisfacción—. Desde los encantamientos básicos a las pociones más mortíferas.

—Suena interesante— dijo Gill.

El orfanato estaba lejos de la entrada al callejón Diagon, por lo tanto, les esperaba una gran caminata hasta allí. Tras unos largos kilómetros, llegaron a una calle en la que se encontraba una oscura taberna a la que entraron con decisión. Gill pensó que el profesor debía de tener sed o algo por el estilo porque no se explicaba por qué habían entrado en tal sitio.

La taberna estaba abarrotada de brujas y magos bastante emocionados, como celebrando algo, sólo hablaban de una cosa, Harry Potter, ¿quién era Harry Potter? Había varias teteras que servían solas, paños que, sin que nadie los pasara, limpiaban las mesas, y cuando alguna copa se rompía, los camareros cogían un trapo, envolvían lo que se había roto y lo hacían desaparecer en un a fracción de segundo. La pobre Gillian alucinaba. Aquella pequeña taberna era el Caldero Chorreante, lugar en el que los magos y brujas se reunían para emborracharse y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, allí no entraba ningún _muggle_, y eso que la taberna estaba en pleno centro de Londres. Cómo la mayoría de los _muggles,_ que transitan por la calle en la que el Caldero Chorreante se sitúa, van con mucha prisa hacia sus lugares de trabajo, ni se percatan de que hay una taberna allí, o quizá es que directamente son incapaces de verla.

El profesor sacó su varita y la aireó con un ligero giro de muñeca, y de repente éste vestía con la túnica y capa negras que acostumbraba a vestir. La niña se estaba mareando y sólo acababa de empezar a ver magia. Snape entre la eufórica gente, la condujo hasta que un hombre con pinta de tener miedo hasta de sí mismo, los detuvo.

—Oh, Se-Severus, nu-nunca pe-pensé que te ve-vería en un lu-lugar como éste—dijo el hombre tartamudeando.

—Las órdenes de Hogwarts hay que cumplirlas, tú mismo deberías saberlo, espero que Dumbledore te haya hecho venir aquí para algo útil, porque yo era él "único" libre y me ha mandado venir a lo mismo que a nuestro guardabosques— dijo con desdén. Snape hablaba casi en un susurro y rápidamente pero se le entendía todo.

—Lo ci-ci-cierto es q-que no me ha orde-denado ve-venir— Snape sonreía con malicia como si ya supiera que recibiría esa respuesta— O se-sea que cu-custodias a al-alguien que es-estudia-estudiará en Hog-Hogwarts. ¿Cu-cuál es tu no-nombre?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Gillian señor, Gillian Scott— dijo con timidez, al tartamudo profesor casi se le salen los ojos completamente de sus órbitas al escuchar su nombre, y después miró a Snape, quién prefirió restarle importancia al asunto con una mirada.

—El profesor Quirrell, será su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y hemos de decirle que tenemos prisa por comprar sus cosas. Ya nos veremos en Hogwarts— se despidió de él.

—A-adiós— dijo con tristeza, quería haberlos entretenido tanto como entretuvo a Harry Potter y a Hagrid unos minutos antes.

Entre la muchedumbre emborrachándose de alegría, la pequeña y el profesor salieron por la puerta trasera del Caldero Chorreante. Allí, la niña si ya estaba confusa por haber entrado en una taberna ahora lo estaba aún más, sólo era un pequeño patio para tirar la basura, pero de repente, vio que Snape sacaba de nuevo rápidamente su varita y con la punta de ésta, acariciaba con suavidad ciertos ladrillos de la gris pared.

—Un paso atrás— ordenó el profesor.

La niña se hizo a un lado a la vez que Snape y los ladrillos de la pared comenzaron a separarse unos de otros formando un arco para poder pasar al otro lado. Pasaron por el agujero de la pared y Gillian vio cómo los ladrillos se reorganizaban.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que os haya gustado mucho, os agradecería mucho que comentarais un poco aunque sea sólo un triste "Me ha gustado" o no "Vaya mierda, voy a matarte por haberme hecho leer ésto" o algo así, pero please un comentario nunca hace daño :D


	2. El Callejón Diagon

**El Callejón Diagon**

—Asombroso...— dijo pasmada. El profesor no sabía si reír o llorar.

—¿Piensa ahora que la magia no existe?

—Después de ésto, me lo creo...

—Este es el callejón Diagon, aquí es donde compraremos todas sus cosas, pero antes hemos de ir a el banco para recoger algo de su dinero.

—Mí... Dinero... Yo no tengo de eso— dijo con decepción.

—Se cree muy lista ¿no?— dijo el profesor olvidando que tenía que ir con tacto— Es decir, como ha vivido rodeada de _muggles_ no sabe que su madre por lo menos tuvo que dejarle algo de dinero, sino, yo no tendría la llave de su cámara acorazada.

—Oh... No sé, tengo un presentimiento de que esa cámara debe estar medio vacía...— dijo con amargura.

—Sigamos...— dijo Snape intentando olvidar la pequeña conversación que, según él, había sido estúpida.

—Por cierto, ¿qué son _muggles_?

—Gente "no-mágica".

—Me gusta, _muggles_... Ja, ja...

Se adentraron más en el callejón Diagon, y la pequeña alucinó tan sólo con ver desde lejos el primer escaparate, pero después, al ver el resto, las extrañas pero interesantes tiendas, los extraños objetos expuestos fuera de éstas y las extravagantes ropas que llevaban las personas mientras compraban, estaba eufórica. Lo único que Gillian quería hacer era acercarse y quedarse horas contemplando cada escaparate, cada expositor, cada adoquine que componía el paseo del mejor centro comercial que había visto nunca.

Mientras caminaban hacia Gringotts, a Gill se le contagiaba la felicidad que todos parecían mostrar, o quizá era por el cantar de las lechuzas dentro de la tienda de animales. Ella no podía dejar de mirar cada contenido de cada escaparate; en la tienda de animales había lechuzas, tortugas, murciélagos, gatos, serpientes, sapos...; en una había expuesta una escoba que a la vista resultaba muy atractiva por su gran acabado, y en el interior de esa tienda se vendían más escobas, todas diferentes; en otra se vendían túnicas, capas, uniformes... de todos los colores y tallas posibles; pasaron por una tienda repleta de objetos que Gillian desconocía por completo, instrumentos, que supuso que eran para investigar o algo por el estilo.

Cuando pasaron por un establecimiento en concreto, Snape se detuvo un instante que no duró más de segundo y medio, en su escaparate se encontraban frascos de todos los tamaños para guardar todo tipo de pociones, calderos para prepararlas, y un libro que parecía nuevo que, por cierto, fue lo que llamó la atención del profesor, su título era: _Los recientes descubrimientos sobre pociones para triunfar sin jugar sucio, _el profesor levantó las cejas demostrando la inverosimilitud que suponía para él; también en el callejón se encontraba una librería repleta de incontables libros, de todas las clases, para cualquier situación, de todos los tamaños y grosores; escaparates dedicados a los encantamientos, a la adivinación, a útiles escolares...; y por fin un gran edificio blanco y algo torcido apareció ante sus narices, ese gran edificio era el banco de los magos, nada más y nada menos que Gringotts.

—Este será su banco a partir de ahora, no es que antes no lo fuese...— dijo finalmente el profesor como si la niña lo confundiese sólo con su presencia.

—Peeero...

—Nada, entremos.

—Aaam...— dijo Gillian mirando a un pequeño hombrecillo custodiando las puertas de bronce del banco vistiendo con colores dorados y carmesí.

—No sea tan descarada, sí, lo que está delante de la puerta es un gnomo— dijo con vergüenza ajena.

—Je, je... Lo siento— dijo como diciendo "es lo que hay tío".

El gnomo no era mucho más bajo que Gillian, pero aún así juntando su altura, sus orejas y barba puntiagudas, sus dedos y pies más largos de lo normal, su tez morena y el aire de inteligencia que lo rodeaba, hacían de él una criatura de lo más extravagante, pero interesante a la vez. Subieron las escaleras de piedra blanca y cruzaron las enormes puertas de bronce dando paso a otras de plata. Encima de éstas, había un escrito que decía:

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado._

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

La niña leía las palabras con admiración, y dijo.

—Bonita forma de decir que puedes morir en el intento de robar aquí.

—Se dice que Gringotts es el segundo lugar más seguro, después de Hogwarts, claro. Así que es imposible venir a robar aquí y salirte con la tuya.

—Es un alivio que sea así, excepto si quisiera robar en él. Se me chafaría el plan— dijo asintiendo.

—Cuanto humor... Creí que, estando en un hogar de acogida en el que la odiaban, no le quedaría el suficiente para hacer chistes— dijo.

—Bueno, pues será que me daba igual, siempre he preferido estar sola allí.

—Un niño de su edad no pensaría de ese modo... No obstante, su forma de pensar es la correcta. Entremos— dijo con pena en sus ojos.

Cruzaron las puertas de plata y entraron en un gran vestíbulo con suelo y paredes de mármol e incontables puertas, en él se encontraban dos largos mostradores a ambos lados a los que muchos gnomos estaban sentados en taburetes, anotando cifras en enormes libros para su tamaño, o contando y pesando muchas monedas en balanzas de cobre, también examinaban gemas y minerales desconocidos para Gill... Se acercaron al mostrador:

—La señorita Scott ha venido a sacar algo de dinero para el curso, aquí tiene la llave de su cámara de seguridad, es la número 313.

—Vaya número me ha ido a tocar...

—Bien, está todo en orden al parecer— dijo el gnomo cuando terminó de escrutar la llave—. Griphook ahora está ocupado con unos clientes, así que yo mismo los acompañaré, por aquí por favor— dijo indicándoles el camino.

El gnomo los acompañó por una de las puertas que había en el vestíbulo, al traspasarla, el mármol del suelo y paredes desapareció dando paso a un estrecho pasillo de piedra iluminado por incontables antorchas, inclinándose ligeramente hacia abajo y con raíles en el suelo. El gnomo silbó e inmediatamente un carro con mucho espacio llegó. Se subieron y el carro sin ningún mando se dedicó a ir a la cámara de la niña.

El carro arrancó con gran velocidad y empezó a bifurcar, bajaba y subía sin cesar. Por lo menos Gillian pudo entretenerse intentando recordar el camino, como muchos otros hacían, pero al final les resultaba imposible por la gran velocidad que llevaba. Por fin el carro se detuvo y todos se bajaron de él. El gnomo se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la cámara, Gill estaba emocionada y el profesor Snape se aburría, entonces sin que nadie lo viera, se alejó de ellos hasta perderlos de vista. El gnomo con sumo cuidado abrió las puertas de la cámara de la pequeña y se podía apreciar un brillo desde dentro de la cámara, en su interior había una fortuna, literalmente, al parecer todo el dinero de su familia se encontraba en aquella cámara. Había muchas monedas de tres tamaños diferentes y todas en perfecto orden sobre una mesa. Pero no sólo había dinero, había objetos que parecían de gran valor sobre una gran estantería de madera con alacenas, también había un cofre, un gran armario y un baúl escolar.

Gillian, estaba alucinada, de no tener nada más que cuatro cosas sin valor alguno pasó a tener toda una cámara acorazada repleta de vida fácil. Jamás había visto tanto dinero junto, no sabía por donde empezar.

—He de explicarle, señorita, el tema de nuestro dinero— dijo el profesor Snape, que fue rápido como el rayo en volver sin que se hubiese notado ni su ausencia ni su regreso.

—¿Sí?— preguntó aún pensando en su dinero.

Se adentraron en la cámara.

—Las de oro se llaman galeones, las de plata son sickles y las de cobre son knuts— comenzó el profesor—. Diecisiete sickles hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts hacen un sickle, lo cierto es que es muy simple. Ahora, coja este pequeño saco y llénelo de monedas, pero tampoco se pase que tendrá que ahorrar— Snape le entregó el saco y Gillian empezó a llenarlo de monedas, aunque él la aconsejó sobre qué monedas recoger.

—¿Hemos terminado ya?

—No, aún tengo que darle algo más, algo que se guardó aquí junto al resto de las cosas de su madre. Venga por aquí— el profesor la llevó hasta el baúl escolar—. El profesor Dumbledore sabía que a su madre le habría gustado que usted lo tuviera, aunque, claro, ¿de aquí qué no es suyo?

—¿Éso era una gracia?

El profesor hizo una mueca más.

—Éste era el baúl escolar de su madre, el que utilizó en Hogwarts. Como puede observar, ella se llamaba igual que usted.

Gill pudo ver en uno de los laterales del baúl las iniciales G.E.S.

—¿Qué significa la inicial E?

—Emerald— dijo Snape.

Curiosa, rebuscó con cuidado en el interior del baúl. Encontró libros viejos pero bien conservados. Un caldero de peltre, varios tipos de plumas para escribir y tinteros vacíos. Unos ingredientes desconocidos para Gillian, un telescopio, varios objetos, algo de ropa y algunas cosas más.

—¿Es éste el uniforme de Hogwarts?

—Sí, el antiguo, ése en concreto es el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Su madre al igual que la mayoría de su familia perteneció a la casa de Ravenclaw. Puede que usted lo sea también.

Gill no sabía si debía contestar algo o no, así que se mantuvo en silencio. El profesor, ordenadamente sacaba objetos del baúl, no obstante dejaba otros en su interior.

—La mayoría de éstos objetos le servirán durante el curso, y ésto puede que también, la varita mágica de su madre.

Snape le tendió la varita y Gillian la cogió. Ésta era blanca, el mango era una ninfa tallada en la madera y sus ojos eran un par de aguamarinas iguales a la del final del mango. Era muy bonita.

—¿Siente algo especial?— preguntó el profesor Snape.

—A parte de unas ganas locas de usarla y un ligero cosquilleo en los dedos, no no me siento diferente. ¿Debería?

—No... Puede que no...— dijo quitándole la varita—. Las varitas escogen al mago o bruja que las empuñarán.

—Oh vaya, o sea que ¿yo no puedo utilizar esa porque me guste...?

—No exactamente, usted puede utilizar la varita de su madre, sin embargo, sus hechizos no surtirán el mismo efecto que si los realiza con una varita que la haya elegido a usted, señorita.

—Vale, creo que ya lo voy pillando... ¿Pero no puedo llevármela de recuerdo?

—Si eso le hace ilusión... Tome y aquí está su caja.

—Sí, me hace ilusión, gracias— la caja era muy elegante, con terciopelo aguamarina y adornos en plata.

Gillian guardó la varita en su caja y siguió mirando cómo el profesor Snape seleccionaba objetos del baúl escolar de su madre. Cuando hubo terminado...

—Ahora, eliminaré la "E" del baúl y será suyo, introduzca la varita dentro— le ordenó Snape—. De este modo, evitará gastar más de la cuenta en su material escolar. Aún puede utilizar lo que he dejado en el interior del baúl y sólo tendrá que comprar lo que falte.

—Ahorrar ante todo, ¿no?

—Le vendrá bien, ya que no recibirá ingresos.

El profesor agitó su varita nuevamente y la letra "E" entre las letras "G" y "S" desapareció, también algunos de los golpes que tenía el baúl desaparecieron.

—Vaya... Entonces, ¿hemos terminado ya?

—Sí, por ahora.

El profesor cogió el baúl y seguido de Gillian salió de la cámara de los Scott. Se montaron en el carro y salieron del pasillo empedrado volviendo al vestíbulo de Gringotts, salieron del banco, bajaron las escaleras...

—Bien, ha de comprender que yo os deje sola durante un momento para que aprenda a manejarse y ser algo independiente. Yo mientras, daré una vuelta.

—De acuerdo, ¿adónde voy ahora?— preguntó.

—Mire señorita Scott, tiene la lista de materiales, necesitará un uniforme para Hogwarts entre otras muchas cosas, detrás de usted está la tienda experta en costura, por lo tanto, allí le venderán el uniforme entero— el profesor se refería a "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones".

—Como se nota que tiene unas ganas locas de perderme de vista un rato...— dijo con decepción. Snape hizo una mueca.

—Tengo la sensación de que será una pobre Gryffindor... Se atreve a hablarme así, lo cual quiere decir que es muy valiente, o una insensata. Característico de Gryffindor— dijo con decepción.

—Oh gracias, me siento alagada... Túnicas decía ¿no?

—Entre de una vez— dijo con tono cortante.

—Vale, vale...

El profesor esperó a que la niña hubiese entrado en la tienda, y después se alejó hacia otra parte después de saludar a un hombre mucho más grande de lo normal. Gillian entró en la tienda con poca confianza en si misma, nunca había comprado algo ella sola.

—Ya está listo lo tuyo guapo— le dijo una bruja regordeta y sonriente vestida de color malva a un niño que parecía menor que Gill por lo menudo que era.

—Bien te veré en Hogwarts— le dijo un niño rubio y de rostro pálido subido a un escabel al niño moreno que ya se iba.

Cuando la señora Malkin le dio su compra al niño moreno, atendió a Gillian.

—¿Vas a Hogwarts, cariño?— preguntó Madame— En esta tienda encontrarás todas las túnicas necesarias para Hogwarts, sino que te lo diga ese muchacho que está probándose las suyas.

En el fondo de la tienda el niño rubio de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel probándose sus túnicas y otra bruja le tomaba medidas y ponía alfileres para cortar por el sitio adecuado. Madame Malkin dirigió a Gillian hasta el escabel justo al lado del otro niño, la señora le puso una larga túnica negra y empezó a marcar el largo ideal.

—Hola— dijo con entusiasmo el otro niño— También irás a Hogwarts, ¿no?

—Sí— respondió la niña.

—Seguro que el que acaba de salir por la puerta será un Hufflepuff— dijo con amargura—. Estaba como perdido, seguro que su familia es _muggle_— dijo con desprecio—. Y tú, ¿a que casa crees que irás?

—El profesor que me acompaña dice que seré una pobre Gryffindor o algo así me dijo.

—Oh, vaya. Yo espero estar en Slytherin, aunque no se sabe con exactitud donde vamos a acabar, yo sé que estaré allí porque toda mi familia estuvo en Slytherin. ¿Te imaginas acabar en Hufflepuff? Yo seguro que me iría, y después mi padre me martirizaría por haber acabado en una casa tan patética.

—Ja, ja, ja...— la niña rió pero realmente no sabía que hacer.

—Mis padres me están comprando el resto de las cosas— dijo el chico. Su voz tenía cierto toque de aburrimiento y arrastraba las palabras, cosa que a mucha gente le parece imposible hacer—. Espero convencerlos para que me lleven a mirar escobas para jugar al quidditch. Como le decía al niño de antes, no sé porque no nos dejan tener una a los de primer año, es injusto. Estaré rogándole a mi padre hasta que me compre una, y después me la llevaré a Hogwarts de contrabando, sería divertido, lo malo es que seguramente no funcionaría.

La primera impresión que tuvo niña del chico rubio, no era demasiado buena, porque le parecía muy caprichoso.

—¿Tu tienes escoba propia?

—No— dijo sintiéndose rara.

—Ah, entonces seguro que nunca has jugado al quidditch.

—La verdad es que no— a Gillian le habría gustado saber sobre el tema, o por lo menos saber lo que era.

—Yo sí he jugado y me encanta, es increíble volar sobre la escoba... Mi padre dice que sería un crimen si no me cogieran para ayudar a ganar la copa para mi casa.

—Supongo entonces que se te dará muy bien— dijo Gillian.

—Eso parece, sí. Eh, ¿te has fijado en el hombre que hay ahí fuera?, no deja de mirar hacia dentro— dijo el niño mirando hacia la vidriera de delante. Era el profesor Snape, parecía impaciente.

—Ah, sólo es el profesor Snape, parece que tiene prisa por seguir con mis compras.

—¿El profesor Snape? ¿te acompaña un profesor de Hogwarts? Mi padre lo conoce.

—Sí, lo cierto es que es una larga historia...— dijo con pocas ganas de contarle su vida.

—Si te acompaña él, ¿donde están tus padres?

—Mi padre no sé, pero mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz.

—Vaya lo siento— realmente no parecía importarle demasiado—. Eran de nuestra clase ¿verdad?— preguntó sonándose raro porque se estaba repitiendo como con el anterior niño.

—No lo sientas, si no me importa. Mi padre, nunca se supo nada de él, pero mi madre era bruja "a juzgar por la cámara de Gringotts"— pensó.

—Lo cierto es que no me gusta que les enseñen magia a los hijos de _muggles_. No son de sangre enteramente mágica. Algunos ni si quiera conocían Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta. Yo creo que todo debería quedar en las familias de antiguos magos. Y, a propósito ¿cuál es tu apellido?

—Scott. Me llamo Gillian Scott. Como mi madre.

—Oh, sí. Una familia de magos. Yo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

—Señorita, lo tuyo ya está, en cambio, señor Malfoy me estás dando mucho trabajo.

—Je, je...— rieron los niños mientras Madame Malkin le daba las túnicas a Gillian.

—Bueno, nos veremos en Hogwarts ¿no?

—Eso espero— dijo Draco.

La niña salió de la tienda de Madame Malkin, y se reencontró con Snape:

—Supongo, que ya sabe que andamos mal de tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, bueno, andamos mal de tiempo porque usted quiere dejarme en ese infierno antes de la hora...

—Verá, señorita es que yo también tengo más asuntos que atender. Si no le importa debemos seguir con sus compras.

Subieron callejón arriba y Gill se quedó mirando el escaparate de una panadería y entonces le rugió el estómago.

—Olvidaba que no ha desayunado, ¿verdad?

—Sí... ¿Podría comprarme un pastelito aunque fuera?

—Sentiría que he perdido el tiempo si se me muere de hambre, de modo que entre y coma algo.

—Tiene una forma interesante de dar permiso, profesor— Gillian entró en la panadería y salió de ella con unas cuantas cosas.

—No debería haberse gastado tantas monedas, las necesitará para comprar material.

—Tengo hambre, ¿qué quiere que haga? ¿quedarme con las ganas de comerme ésto que huele tan bien?

El profesor Snape suspiró.

—Por cierto ¿quiere algo?— dijo Gill ofreciéndole pastas de calabaza y empanadas.

Cierto era que no había desayunado, pero se negó.

—No.

—Venga, ¿ni siquiera este pequeño pastelito de no sé que?

El profesor suspiró una vez más.

—Está bien, y para su información es un pastel de caldero, no sé muy bien de que está hecho pero tiene un sabor peculiar al igual que agradable.

Continuaron por el callejón comiendo lo que Gill había comprado hasta que se detuvieron frente a una tienda que vendía pergaminos, tinta y plumas entre otras cosas, entraron y compraron lo necesario. En Flourish y Blotts compraron los libros de primer año de Hogwarts para todas sus asignaturas, allí Gillian se maravilló al ver cuantos libros mágicos existían. En la tienda en la que se vendía el libro con el título aquel, tan original, el libro ya no estaba, pero no habían ido hasta esa tienda para ese libro en concreto sino para herramientas para utilizar en clase de pociones. Pasaron por delante de la tienda de quidditch...

—Señor, un niño en la tienda de túnicas me habló sobre escobas para jugar al _quidich _o algo así... ¿Qué es, una especie de juego?

_ —Quidditch_ señorita, _quidditch_— corrigió el profesor.

—Ah... Pues como sea...— dijo la niña desviando la mirada.

—En efecto, es el deporte de los magos, personalmente no me apasiona, así que explicárselo todo ahora es un poco complicado, tiene varias reglas que nunca comprenderé...

—De acuerdo pues ya encontraré la respuesta por mi misma...

—No obstante...

—¿Sí?

—Olvídelo.

Entraron en la droguería, después de haber comprado el caldero de peltre de medida dos, una balanza y un telescopio plegable. Allí dentro apestaba, Gillian quería salir de a la calle cuanto antes así que pidió su surtido para pociones y se marcharon de allí. Continuaron por el callejón hasta que el profesor se detuvo delante de una tienda con la fachada de color negro y con un gran ventanal tras el que se podía ver el interior, y sobre la puerta había un letrero escrito en pintura dorada: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a. C." Dentro, se encontraban aquel enorme hombre con una jaula en la que se encontraba una preciosa lechuza blanca, y el niño moreno que salió de la tienda de Madame Malkin. El profesor Snape obligó a la niña a entrar, una vez allí... El niño estaba mareando al dependiente porque no se decidía por ninguna varita mágica.

—Oh, profesor Snape...— dijo el gigante con nerviosismo— No esperaba encontrarle aquí...

—Veo que está haciendo un buen trabajo con el señor Potter...— Harry oyó su nombre pero prefirió no darse la vuelta y seguir probando varitas.

—Eh, sí señor... Veo que usted también acompaña a una niña.

—Sí... Preséntese señorita, Hagrid es el guardabosques de Hogwarts, recuerde que ha de ser amable y respetuosa con sus superiores...

—Sí, claro. No soy tonta señor...— Snape hizo otra mueca— Me llamo Gillian Scott, señor Hagrid.

—Encantado de conocerte, pero no me llames señor, por favor. Llámame sólo Hagrid.

La niña se apoyó en la polvorienta pared a esperar, mientras, el profesor Snape se quedó de pie y con los brazos cruzados, al parecer, disgustado tan sólo con la presencia de Harry Potter.

Era un local pequeño y vacío y con Hagrid allí dentro parecía aún más pequeño de lo que ya era, el ambiente estaba sobrecargado de polvo y cajitas pequeñas amontonadas unas sobre otras en unas estanterías negras, estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo.

—Qué cliente tan difícil ¿no? No te preocupes encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.— dijo el anciano Ollivander con impaciencia.

La niña observó como Harry tocó al varita. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, si, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Muy curioso...

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: la última frase que dijo.

—Perdone— dijo Harry— Pero... ¿qué es curioso?— el señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su pálida mirada.

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esta varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Gillian no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, sólo sabía que después de que Harry se fuera le tocaría a ella elegir varita. Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

El profesor Snape se sorprendió pero decidió no mostrarlo, y la niña estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Harry cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del señor Ollivander dirigidas hacia él se estremeció. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita, el señor Ollivander acompaño a éste y a Hagrid hasta la puerta de su tienda y éstos se despidieron de Gillian y el profesor Snape.

—Supongo, que usted es la siguiente, ¿no?

—Venga por aquí...— el señor Ollivander se detuvo y miró al profesor Snape— ¡Severus Snape! Me alegro de volverte a ver... Madera de abeto negro, treinta y cinco centímetros, ligeramente flexible y núcleo de corazón de dragón, no me equivoco, ¿verdad?— dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—En absoluto— dijo un poco avergonzado.

—Una varita muy poderosa... Me pregunto si tu hija llevará la misma— dijo con pocas ganas de sacar tantas varitas como hizo con Harry.

—No señor, no es mi hija.

—Oh perdón, dime querida ¿cual es tu nombre? Eso me facilitará las cosas supongo.

—Gillian Scott, señor.

—No se cómo no me he dado cuenta de que eras su hija eres igual que ella, su pelo, sus ojos, su cara, exactamente igual. Gillian Scott, te pusieron el nombre de tu madre por lo que puedo ver, siento tu pérdida.

—¿De veras?— el profesor se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Hagrid.

—Sí. Bueno, ahora, Gillian dime con que brazo coges la varita— dijo sacando una cinta métrica con marcas plateadas de su bolsillo.

—Ammm... Soy diestra— respondió Gill.

—Extiende tu brazo— comenzó a medir a Gillian mientras decía— Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones, o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otra bruja o mago.

Mientras el señor Ollivander hablaba, Gillian se percató de que la cinta métrica, que en ese momento le medía entre los dedos de las manos, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander empezó a meter todas la varitas que probó Harry en su sitio, y empezó a sacar cajas de los estantes negros. La cinta dejó de medir a Gillian y se enrolló en el suelo.

—Veamos, madera de roble y pelos de unicornio. Veinte centímetros. Sencilla y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Gillian cogió la varita y con poca confianza en sí misma la agitó, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—A ver ésta, ébano y pluma de fénix. Veinticuatro centímetros y medio, muy elástica. Prueba.

Gillian lo intentó, pero en cuanto levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no... Quizá ésta. Arce y nervios de corazón de dragón. Quince centímetros. Elástica. Venga inténtalo.

Gillian probó de nuevo, no tenía ni idea de lo que el señor Ollivander buscaba. Al igual que con Harry las varitas que Gillian probaba se amontonaban en una silla, pero lo raro es que cuantas más varitas sacaba, el señor Ollivander más contento estaba. Ella estaba convencida de que las varitas no funcionaban porque realmente no era una bruja, estaba dudándolo hasta que...

—Sabes Gillian Scott, me pasó lo mismo con tu madre hace dieciocho años, ¿sabes como conseguí que se me ocurriera que varita darle, la definitiva?

—No señor...

—Ella llevaba un colgante, era un guardapelo, y tenía un hada grabada y eso me dio la idea de mandar una carta a un emporio de varitas en Francia... Y pedí una varita de madera de manzano y núcleo de alas de hada. Veintiocho centímetros y muy elástica, perfecta para encantamientos pero también poderosa en duelo. Esa varita, señorita Gillian, fue la que eligió a su madre y tendré que pedir una similar para ti a Francia.

El profesor Snape suspiró de aburrimiento y Gill de alguna manera se sentía culpable.

—Severus, podéis marcharos a dar una vuelta mientras envío la carta de petición y mientras me envían la varita.

—De acuerdo, de todas formas no hemos comprado todo lo necesario, gracias por las molestias.

Salieron de la tienda bajando un par de escaleras y la niña leyó lo que le faltaba por comprar.

—Bueno, lo que aún no he comprado ha sido una mascota o lechuza... Entonces deberíamos ir a la tienda de animales.

—¿Ya sabe qué animal se comprará?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues lo cierto es que no— dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia la tienda.

—Yo le recomendaría que se comprase una lechuza, ya que son muy útiles, no obstante no tendría a nadie a quien escribir.

—Es cierto... Espero hacer amigos en Hogwarts, así que mejor me compro una lechuza el año que viene...— dijo Gillian con amargura.

Ya estaban ante la fachada de la tienda, era un lugar sombrío en el que destacaban ojos brillantes por toda la tienda y se oían susurros y aleteos entre otros muchos sonidos. La niña se dedicó a mirar los diferentes animales que pululaban por todo el establecimiento. Había serpientes, sapos, tortugas, lechuzas, murciélagos, gatos... De todo. De pronto, Gillian se detuvo en seco. Acababa de pasar por delante de un pequeñito gato blanco y anaranjado, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos contemplándola.

—¡Éste!— gritó la niña señalándolo.

—Un gato, ¿está segura señorita Scott?— dijo Snape.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?— dijo muy contenta.

—Es su dinero...

—Usted lo ha dicho profesor, es MÍ dinero. Quiero ese gato de ahí, por favor— le dijo al dependiente de la tienda señalando aún al felino.

—Veo que tiene buen gusto señorita— dijo el dependiente.

—Gracias— dijo ruborizándose.

El dependiente cogió el gatito, lo metió en una jaula para gatos y se lo entregó a la niña. Gillian pagó nueve galeones de oro por su gato y salió de la tienda más contenta de lo que nunca había estado. En cuanto salió al callejón, sacó al gato y se lo puso en el hombro, como aún era un pequeño gatito no iba a hacerle daño.

—¿Ya ha pensado en que nombre le pondrá?— preguntó el profesor Snape por empezar una conversación.

—Pues no— dijo con ímpetu—. Creo, que de momento, _Gato_ está bien.

Snape estaba perdiendo los nervios por momentos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a por su varita, ya han pasado veinte minutos...

—Sí, por fin... Llevaba esperándola desde que me dijo que era bruja, señor.

—Usted sólo ha tenido que esperar unas horas, señorita. Todos los niños que hayan crecido en el seno de una familia mágica la llevan esperando toda su vida... Considérese afortunada.

—Profesor... ¿También quería con ansia su varita?— preguntó la niña.

—Señorita Scott, no soy yo el que responde hoy a preguntas personales, es usted— dijo muy serio, tanto que la niña dejó de vacilarle.

—Vale, perdóneme. ¿Qué le parece si volvemos a Ollivander a por mi varita?— pero no podía evitar seguir vacilando.

—Creo que me ha cogido demasiada confianza, señorita. Y no... debería.

—…— la niña decidió no jugar más con la situación, lo cierto es que a partir de ahí no volvió siquiera a intentar tomar el pelo al profesor Snape.

Desanduvieron el camino hasta Ollivander, la niña metió al gatito en la jaula y entraron una vez más en la tienda y como cada vez que la puerta se abre, la campanilla tintineó.

—Ah... Señorita Scott, tu varita ya ha llegado, acércate, acércate...— dijo el señor Ollivander, la niña se acercó— Toma, esperemos que sea la definitiva... Madera de olmo blanca y alas de hada. Treinta centímetros y medio y ligeramente elástica, buena en encantamientos difíciles pero también muy poderosa en duelo y perfecta para pociones...— el profesor Snape levantó las cejas impresionado.

La niña tomó la varita y sintió un súbito calor en las yemas de los dedos, agitó la varita a su alrededor, y de la punta de ésta salieron chispas de color blanco y fucsia. El profesor Snape parecía que sonreía y la cara de Ollivander lo expresaba todo.

—¡Sí!, sabía que era la acertada, tan sólo con mirarte... Eres la viva imagen de tu madre, su pelo, sus ojos... Pero... tu carácter debe ser de tu padre, tu madre si que era tímida como tú cuando conoces a alguien nuevo, pero Gillian la personalidad de tu madre es muy diferente a la tuya, puedo sentirlo sólo con mirarte a los ojos.

—Amm... ¿Conoció a mi padre?— preguntó incómoda.

—Es posible que lo conozca, pero saber quién es... no, nunca se supo quién era... Creo que era lo único relacionado con tu madre que se desconocía. De no ser por su desaparición y posterior muerte habría destacado en la rama de la defensa contra las artes oscuras, habría descubierto muchas cosas, tenía mucho talento, todos lo sabían... Quizá tu lo hayas heredado al igual que su varita y su nombre— dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Es... Posible...

Antes de que el señor Ollivander continuase hablando el profesor Snape lo interrumpió.

—Señorita Scott, deberíamos irnos, pague al señor Ollivander y despídase— dijo impaciente.

—Está bien... ¿Cuánto es?

—Doce galeones, no te estoy timando, viene desde Francia...— la niña depositó el dinero en la mano del señor Ollivander.

El anciano puso la varita de Gillian en su caja, muy elegante y de color aguamarina y la niña dedujo que en Francia todo era más caro y pijo. Salieron de la tienda y el profesor miró su reloj de bolsillo, ya se había pasado la hora de la comida.

—Aunque haya conseguido su varita, no significa que pueda utilizarla, lo tiene terminantemente prohibido hasta que llegue a la escuela. Cuando sea mayor de edad podrá usarla con libertad a menos que sea delante de _muggles_.

—Oh, vaya... Qué pena...

Tras un silencio.

—¿Tiene hambre señorita? Ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que estamos aquí...

—Sí... Y usted profesor, ¿tiene hambre?— dijo sacando su preciosa varita de su caja y observándola detenidamente.

—Le he preguntado a usted, y guarde su varita, no le conviene perderla con lo que le ha costado encontrarla— dijo fríamente.

—Está bien...— Gillian guardó la varita en su caja— Pero es que es tan bonita... Tengo una ganas locas de usarla...(un largo silencio) Puede devolverme ya al orfanato, no me importará— dijo mirando hacia el suelo—. Quizá me den de comer aunque se haya pasado la hora.

—Por lo último que le dije a su directora, no debería tratarla con malos modos ahora.

—Es verdad, no recordaba que la medio amenazó, je, je...

—No la amenacé, simplemente le dije que tuviera cuidado.

Gillian soltó una risita.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que enseña en Hogwarts?

—Imparto conocimientos sobre pociones, ¿por qué pregunta?

—Para saber que libros leer antes del curso, je, je...

—¿Insinúa que el de pociones no lo leerá?

—O que sí lo leeré... ¿le dio a mi madre clase de pociones, profesor?

—No señorita, me temo que empecé a trabajar en Hogwarts algo más tarde de que ella... dejase sus estudios allí.

—Bueno, vale. ¿Pero la conoció?

—... No, no obstante sí oí hablar sobre ella...

—Amm... El señor Ollivander dijo que mi madre desapareció y después murió... Es un poco triste, ¿sabía usted algo sobre ello?

—Sí... En el diario de El Profeta se escribió mucho sobre la desaparición de su madre al igual que de muchas otras, e incluso llegué a oír que algunos magos afirmaban haberla visto alguna vez...

—Que extraño... Era muy joven, ¿no? El señor Ollivander dijo que mi madre recibió su varita hace 18 años y ella cuando eso tenía 11, por lo tanto... 11 más 18 es igual a 29, y 29 menos 11... Pero qué estupidez acabo de hacer— dijo palmeándose la cara.

—Sí señorita, únicamente tenía 17 años— dijo el profesor como si no aguantase hablar sobre ello—. Y no hacía falta hacer esa estúpida cuenta... Era obvio.

—Vale... Ya dejo de hablar, vamos a comer... Un momento ha dicho 17... en el cálculo salía 18...

—Aún no había cumplido los 18 cuando murió.

—Vaya...

Mientras hablaban, salían del callejón Diagon por la salida hacia el Caldero Chorreante y cuando salieron entraron en la taberna. El profesor le dijo a la niña que se sentara en una mesa. Se acercó a la barra y pidió algo de comer para ella. Gillian no se explicaba por qué el profesor Snape se había enfadado de esa manera, pero no le dio importancia porque finalmente se lo atribuyó a su personalidad en forma de hostilidad. En realidad no se equivocaba demasiado.

Al principio, la conversación no fue muy fluida, pero poco a poco se fue animando.

—Ésto está realmente bueno, ¿qué es?

—No... quiere saberlo— dijo pausadamente el profesor.

—Sí, si que quiero saberlo.

—Oh, créame, no lo quiere saber, señorita.

—Está bien, no lo quiero saber... Es asqueroso ¿verdad?— preguntó pensándose lo peor.

—Sí...— dijo Snape después de un silencio total.

—Argg...

Tras unos minutos de absoluto silencio por su parte, el profesor Snape preguntó algo que estaba carcomiendólo por dentro en cierto modo.

—¿A qué se refería la señora Wells con que afirma soñar con el futuro?— preguntó el profesor Snape muy interesado.

—¡Oh! Eso, pensaba que lo había pasado por alto... Amm... Es cierto lo juro, muchas veces he soñado con situaciones que ocurrieron más adelante...

—¿Diría que tiene premoniciones?

—Sí, o eso creo... Pero no sólo eso... También he soñado con cosas que han pasado mucho antes de que yo naciera, y para demostrarlo está escrito en la historia y yo cuando eso no tenía ni idea de aquello...

—No tiene por qué justificarse ante mí en ese aspecto, señorita Scott, en nuestro mundo no es muy común tener premoniciones, sin embargo tampoco es extraño. Hay brujas y magos que se hacen llamar profetas, que podría ser su caso, pero creo que, por lo que me cuenta, usted puede ser una vidente...

—Vidente... ¿Este tipo de magia se estudia en Hogwarts?

—No... No exactamente, se estudia Adivinación que se centra en leer la mano, posos de té, bolas de cristal... Pero lo suyo va más allá, señorita. Seguro que si se esforzara en mejorar su "poder" podría llegar a dominarlo tanto como su madre...

—¿Mi madre? ¿Mi madre también tenía estas visiones?

—Eso se comentaba.

—Vaya...

—Por cierto, casi lo olvido, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le diera ésto, lo cogí antes en Gringotts y no se lo di— dijo Snape sosteniendo un colgante de plata—. Es el colgante de su madre, tengo entendido que es una reliquia familiar.

—¡Oh! Vaya, es precioso— dijo Gillian cogiéndolo—. Es el guardapelo que mencionó antes Ollivander... Gracias, señor.

Gillian sin casi poder resistirse, abrió el guardapelo con la esperanza de encontrarse algo en su interior. Pero no había nada, esperaba una foto suya o algo, pero sólo había un par de cristalitos que brillaban de forma especial.

—¿Es una especie de amuleto o algo por el estilo?

—No creo, su madre no se despegaba de él y no es que al final, le sirviera de mucho... Es todo lo que el profesor Dumbledore me contó. ¿Ha terminado ya?

—Sí, sí...

—Entonces es hora de mandarla de vuelta.

—¿A ese antro?

—Obviamente, no puedo devolverla a otro sitio, ya que viene de allí.

—Sí claro, je, je... Hmmm... Sabe, creo que no debería haberle dicho a la directora que no puedo hacer magia mientras siga siendo menor de edad...— dijo con malicia en sus ojos.

—Le resultaría muy divertido que la temiesen, ¿no es así?

—Exacto...— respondió la niña esta vez con pena expresada en sus ojos.

—De todos modos no le comenté tal cosa, así que puede amenazarla con hechizarla o con prepararle un veneno mortal, ignora completamente si eso está o no permitido.

—¿Lo está?— preguntó ilusionada.

—No.

—Ooh...

El profesor se levantó del asiento y recogió el plato de la mesa. Se acercó a la barra, lo dejó sobre ella y condujo a la niña a la salida. Antes de salir, comprobó la hora, eran las cinco de la tarde, y con desaprobación guardó el reloj, sacó su varita, la aireó y volvió a cambiarse de ropa, ahora llevaba algo más apropiado para andar por las calles de Londres, el mismo traje negro que le había visto puesto la primera vez que lo conoció. Gill miraba el suelo, se lo había pasado muy bien como para ahora dejarlo, sabía que volvería a vivir esa maravillosa experiencia en un mes, pero aún así se sentía triste porque resultaba evidente que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y se había convertido en una adicción en cuestión de unas pocas horas. Incluso preferiría estar eternamente al lado del serio y hostil de Snape con tal de no volver a la vida normal, si a eso se le podía llamar normal.

Salieron a la calle, y a pesar de que había bastante gente, nadie los vio salir del Caldero Chorreante. Caminaron sin compartir ni una palabra ni una mirada durante todo el viaje hasta el orfanato, a Gill le empezaban a doler brutalmente los pies y los brazos de tirar del carro con todas sus cosas durante tanto tiempo, cosa que le hacía ir más lenta. El profesor deseaba volver con ansia al colegio para seguir preparando el curso y para descansar, obviamente, se le hacía muy duro trabajar con niños de esa manera.

Llegaron al orfanato, para Gill "_El corredor de la muerte_".

—Señorita, para coger el tren necesitará este billete— dijo entregándoselo.

—Gracias, profesor— lo cogió y le hizo una seña para que la ayudase a subir el carro los dos escalones.

—Aproveche bien el tiempo que tiene antes de empezar el curso.

—Lo haré. Gracias por todo...

Y se despidieron, el profesor se alejó hasta el mismo callejón que utilizó para ocultarse antes de recoger a Gillian, sacó su varita, susurró algo y su escoba llegó pitando, se montó y despegó hacia el castillo por fin. Gill abrió las puertas del todo para poder meter el carro con los objetos mágicos envueltos en papel marrón y la jaula con el gatito dentro, al cual aún tenía que buscar un nombre. Cuando lo metió todo, cerró las puertas y la directora apareció ante ella con tal sigilo que hizo que la pobre niña se sobresaltara del susto.

—Así que ya has llegado...— dijo con cierto temor.

—Sí, y gracias por el susto.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—¿Desde cuándo eso te interesa?

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Nunca mejor en mi vida, gracias— dijo con mirada impertinente.

—Ya... Será mejor que te ayude a subir todo ésto a tu habitación... ¿Un gato? Sabes que aquí está prohibido tener mascota.

—Verás, es que necesito un compañero animal para ir a Hogwarts, y supuse que preferiría un gato, que no hace ruido, a una lechuza que si lo hace...— dijo ocultando parte de la verdad, realmente no era necesario.

—Está... bien, vamos, subamos ésto.

Poco a poco, el escritorio, el armario e incluso la cama de Gill comenzaron a llenarse de cosas que había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Ordenarlo más tarde sería divertido ya que ella estaba muy ilusionada aún con el tema. Aunque, ¿qué futuro alumno de Hogwarts no lo estaría?

La directora abandonó la habitación de Gill después de dejar en el suelo el baúl de su madre. Gillian sonrió y dejó todas las cosas que estaban sobre su cama en un rincón en el suelo para poner el baúl encima de la colcha. Empezó a desenvolver los paquetes; se encontró con el telescopio de bronce y lo colocó en el fondo del baúl, después, cogió la caja más pesada que había en la habitación, eran el caldero de peltre y los utensilios para calentarlo, también los colocó en el fondo del baúl, más tarde encontró, uno por uno, los libros escolares, que también guardó pero más a mano.

Le quitó el papel a una caja que contenía una caja de madera con los útiles de pociones y la metió en el baúl, así hasta meterlo todo, incluso las túnicas y el sombrero, la varita de su madre y la suya, aunque no quería dejar de mirarla, es lo que más protegió junto con la bolsa con el dinero mágico contra miradas furtivas, pero lo que no metió en el baúl fue una bolsa de tamaño medio que guardaba la comida que compró para el gatito. Y tampoco metió dos pequeños cuencos para ponerle de comer y beber. Acordándose del pequeño, cogió un puñado de la comida y se la puso en uno de los cuencos dentro de la jaula, no le gustaba la idea de tenerlo encerrado, pero era mejor eso que tener que echarlo. Cerró la puertecita de la jaula y cogió el otro cuenco. Salió de su habitación, la número quince y se dirigió al baño para llevarle un poco de agua. Terminó de llenar el cuenco de agua y se dirigió a su habitación, pero hubo un obstáculo en su camino, Greta:

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí, por fin te tengo— dijo.

—Sí, sí, sí... que sorpresa... No te has enterado ¿verdad?

—¿Enterarme de qué?— como diciendo "yo me entero de todo".

—Veo que tu querida mamá no te lo ha contado, je, je... Ve a preguntárselo ¿quieres?— y se alejó a su habitación.

—Pero... ¿qué?— atónita fue a preguntarle a su madre.

Le dejó el agua al gatito, que aún no tenía nombre, y se tiró en la cama después de dejar el pesado baúl en el suelo haciendo un ruido impresionante. Aún quedaba una hora para la cena, y sin saber que hacer, bajó de la cama y abrió el baúl en busca de entretenimiento. Retiró las túnicas y el puntiagudo sombrero para poder ver los objetos mágicos que había comprado aquella mañana. A primera vista lo que se le ocurrió fue empezar a leer los libros que utilizaría en un mes, pero después la tentó una loca idea que se le había venido a la cabeza, abriría el libro de pociones por una poción interesante, pondría a calentar el caldero y realizaría la poción, pero no podía hacer eso, no quería acabar en una situación insostenible, así que cogió el primer libro que pilló, el que quizás fuera más interesante que tenía en su baúl renovado, _El libro reglamentario de hechizos_ para la clase de Encantamientos de primer año. Cerró el baúl, se tiró sobre la cama, abrió el libro por la primera página y comenzó a leer. Cuando empezó a leer el primer hechizo, vio que venía explicado el movimiento para realizarlo, y se le ocurrió que podía fingir hacer un hechizo. Se levantó, abrió de nuevo el baúl y entre sus cosas buscó la varita que tanto le había costado conseguir. Esta vez se sentó sobre la cama y practicó cada hechizo y encantamiento que llegó a leer hasta antes de la cena.

Ya era la hora de cenar, y Gillian no tenía hambre así que no bajó al comedor y decidió quedarse a jugar con su gato hasta se empezaba a notar somnolienta, tenía sueño pero no quería dormir de la emoción. Se acostó con la esperanza de no levantarse hasta el 1 de septiembre.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado mucho :D


	3. El andén 9 y 34

**El andén 9 y 3/4**

El último mes de Gill antes de ir a Hogwarts no fue especialmente sociable, no habló con nadie más que con su gato a quién aún tenía que poner nombre, por cierto. Estuvo pensando en algunos pero la idea de llamarlo _Gato_ sin más le llamaba más la atención, aunque seguramente en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts se le ocurriría uno o le gustaría alguno que escuchara, leyera o al final se quedaría con _Gato_. La verdad es que empezaba a sentirse un poco sola, y a veces daba síntomas de locura, no qué va... Estaba demasiado cuerda como para acabar loca de remate. _Gato _si que se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba un poco de naturaleza a pesar de ser un gato doméstico y cariñoso.

Cada vez que se encontraba con alguno de sus compañeros huían de ella despavoridos a sus dormitorios, a Gillian le entraba la risa siempre que lo hacían ya que ella seguía siendo la misma pero lo único que había cambiado era que ahora sabían por qué era de esa manera. Le habría gustado que hubieran sabido que era una bruja años antes para no haber sufrido tanto en el colegio, y pensó: Se van a enterar todos en un mes ja, ja, ja... mierda si voy a ir a Hogwarts... Bueno en cualquier caso es mucho mejor así.

Total, que al final Gill únicamente bajaba de su habitación cuando tenía que ir al baño o cuando había que ir a comer. Le habría gustado recordar el camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante, ya que quería leerse la historia de Hogwarts en Flourish y Blotts en el callejón Diagon para saber en que casa le gustaría estar. Después de haberse leído y releído los libros del colegio quería saber más sobre el castillo y la escuela, todo era tan interesante que su curiosidad y sus ganas de aprender no se saciaban de ninguna forma. Cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación por las ganas de seguir leyendo libros mágicos se tumbaba en su cama y se ponía a pensar en cómo sería el castillo, sus futuros compañeros, las clases, los profesores... Y sobre todo si haría amigos de una vez por todas. Intentaba imaginarse haciendo magia pero le resultaba imposible, ¿cómo se sentirá una? Se preguntaba constantemente.

Durante todo el mes tuvo unos sueños rarísimos, eran un montón de situaciones juntas, poco visibles y pasaban tan rápido que no se podía ni distinguir quién aparecía. Normalmente se veía claramente, aunque quizá su estado de ánimo afectaba a sus _"¿visiones?"_ Gill no sabía como llamarlas. Muchas cosas de las que había soñado pasaban posteriormente o soñaba el desconocido pasado (para Gill) de algunas personas, y hasta ahora no sabía por qué, sabiendo que es una bruja todo tenía mucho más sentido.

La última semana de agosto no hizo nada más que recordarle a la directora que el uno de septiembre tenía que estar en la estación King's Cross antes de las once de la mañana. A medida que se acercaba el día de partir, más nerviosa estaba. Para mantener las manos ocupadas, no no se volvió a leer los libros ni intentó hacer una poción, si no que se dedicó a ponerle su nombre a todas las túnicas para Hogwarts (era obligatorio) y también a arreglar su ropa para que pareciera un poco más presentable cuando se la pusiera los días que no hubiera clase. La mayoría de su ropa eran vestidos, y todos ellos estaban viejos, es decir, descoloridos y raídos. Gillian no sabía que hacer, por más que intentaba arreglarlos siempre se encontraba con algo irreparable, entonces se le ocurrió un plan macabro. Fue a hablar con la directora, y le comentó que no tenía nada decente que ponerse en Hogwarts, y sutilmente le dijo que si no la llevaba a un centro comercial a comprarse ropa, prepararía una poción que acabaría con su vida (utilizó la grandiosa idea que el profesor Snape le proporcionó el mejor día de su vida hasta ahora), eso era imposible, en el libro de pociones no aparecía tal brebaje. Sabía que el karma se lo devolvería tarde o temprano, pero le daba igual, para una vez que podía sacar algo de provecho de una situación era mejor aprovecharse.

La amenazada directora no tuvo más opciones y se la llevó a comprar ropa. Aquella tarde regresaron con un montón de bolsas que contenían; pantalones, camisetas, vestidos, chaquetas, un abrigo, ropa interior, calcetines, zapatos, pijamas... ¡Y para todas las estaciones del año! Aquel día, el último día antes de que cambiara su vida arruinó a la madre de su repugnante y celosa compañera.

Muy contenta, Gill guardó todas sus cosas en su baúl, no le entraba todo en él así que pidió una maleta (no podía permitir que sus cosas se quedaran allí, lo cierto es que Gill era bastante materialista), y con eso hubo terminado. Se preparó la ropa, la ropa interior y los zapatos que llevaría al día siguiente, y la que tenía puesta, sucia y vieja, la dejó en el armario junto con su anterior ropa, se dejó puesta para dormir una raída camiseta que al día siguiente dejaría como regalo en el armario. Lo único que no se llevó a la mañana siguiente fue la vieja ropa, lo demás lo empaquetó todo, no es que tuviera muchos objetos personales, pero alguno si tenía. También pensó que podía llevar a mano la varita, el dinero mágico, unos pañuelos de papel, un poco de la comida para el gato y lo más importante: el billete para el andé . Así que todo eso lo metió en un nuevo y sencillo bolso de tamaño medio que dejó al lado de la ropa sobre el escritorio. Finalmente se acostó e intentó dormir, le costo mucho por lo nerviosa e ilusionada que estaba, pero acabó durmiéndose.

Ya por la mañana hacia las siete de la mañana, Gill danzaba de alegría mientras se duchaba y vestía, después de peinar su larguísimo pelo castaño chocolate con leche, bajó a avisar que ya estaba preparada para cargar las cosas en el coche de la directora. Volvió a subir, se colgó el bolso, la directora entró y juntas cogieron el pesado baúl y lo metieron en el maletero del coche. Volvieron a subir, la directora cogió la pequeña maleta y Gill cogió la jaula del gatito. La habitación quedó vacía, exceptuando la cama, el escritorio, la silla y el armario lleno de ropa vieja.

Llegaron a King's Cross hacia las diez y veinticinco más o menos. A Gill le habría gustado llegar antes, tenía la sensación de que se estaba convirtiendo en una esclava del reloj. Buscaron un carro y cargaron las cosas en él, mientras se dirigían hacia los andenes...

—¿En qué andén dices que tienes que coger el tren?

—Pues, en el 9 y ¾. Aunque personalmente, no me suena que exista un andén así...

—Es que no lo hay— soltó.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Gill aterrorizada— ¿Cómo que no lo hay?

—Lo que oyes, yo diría que te han timado. Pero bueno te dejaré aquí y no te atrevas a volver al orfanato— y se marchó dejando a la pobre Gillian sola ante el andén nueve.

Se encontraba bastante mal, ¿la habrían timado de verdad? El profesor Snape parecía muy estirado, pero también parecía un tipo legal... Sólo pensaba en eso. No dejaba de darle vueltas al carrito ni a la cabeza. De pronto vio a lo lejos otro carro que se acercaba, detrás de él había un chico de su edad pero muy menudo y no venía sólo si no acompañado por una huesuda mujer, un hombre corpulento y enorme y por otro chico gordo que parecía mayor que el primero. El que tiraba del carrito compartió unas palabras con el hombre enorme y después observó que lo dejaban sólo a su suerte y partiéndose de risa. Le recordó a lo que le acababa de pasar hace dos minutos. Vio que el chico se acercaba a un guarda debió preguntarle algo que lo enfureció ya que se fue mosqueadísimo. Entonces el chico se giró hacia Gill y vio que lo observaba. Se acercaron y...

—Dime que vas a Hogwarts— se dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Sí— dijo Gill emocionada.

—Yo también— los dos rieron.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde se coge el tren? porque yo no veo ningún andén 9 y ¾.

—¡Sabía que existía!, mi tío me acaba de decir que no hay tal andén— dijo con desdén.

—A mi me ha pasado algo parecido hace cinco minutos...

—Y encima le he preguntado al guarda de seguridad, cuál era el tren que salía a las once pero se ha ido sin responderme— dijo muy cabreado.

—¿Encontraremos la forma de llegar?— dijo Gill decayendo.

—Eso espero, por cierto, me llamo Harry.

—Yo Gillian, pero puedes llamarme Gill, ¡oh! Siempre quise decir eso— rieron los dos.

—Qué guapo es tu gato, ¿cómo se llama?

—Je, je... Es gracioso que me lo preguntes... He intentado ponerle uno pero no he encontrado ninguno que me gustara en los libros del colegio, así que lo llamo _Gato_ sin más— rieron otra vez— Tu lechuza es preciosa, ¿le has puesto algún nombre?

—Sí, a mi me gusto uno que vi en _Una historia de la magia_, se llama _Hedwig._

_ —_Sí a mi también me llamó la atención, es bonito...

De repente vieron a un grupo de gente que se aproximaba al espacio entre el andén nueve y diez. Eran seis personas con el pelo de un rojo apasionado, cuatro de ellos tiraban de carritos con baúles y uno de ellos llevaba una jaula con una lechuza, las dos que no llevaban carro eran una mujer bajita y regordeta y una niña más pequeña que iba de su mano. Pudieron captar algunas de las palabras que decía la señora:

—… abarrotado de _muggles_, ¿cómo no?...

Harry y Gill se miraron inmediatamente y entonces se acercaron un poco, lo suficiente para oírlos y observar lo que hacían.

—Mamá, ¿de verdad que no puedo ir...?— preguntó la niña.

—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora quédate a mi lado. Bien, Percy, tú primero.

Percy parecía el mayor de todos. Gillian y Harry observaban muy atentos, no querían perderse nada, ni el más mínimo detalle. El muchacho se dirigía hacia los andenes nueve y diez pero en cuanto llegó a la división de los andenes, un montón de turistas pasaron frente a él, y cuando se hubieron ido, Percy había desaparecido. Harry y Gill volvieron a mirarse atónitos.

—Fred, te toca— dijo su madre.

—Él es Fred, soy George— dijo.

—¿De verdad, cómo puedes hacerte llamar nuestra madre?— dijo el gemelo del anterior.

—Vale, perdona George.

—Era una broma, yo soy Fred— dijo y se alejó.

Debió pasar en un segundo porque después ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él, iba rápidamente hacia el muro, estaba casi allí, y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro. No estaba. Gill y Harry se miraron desconcertados y se acercaron.

—Disculpe, disculpe— dijeron a la madre de los pelirrojos— ¿Podría decirnos... cómo, cómo...?

—¿Cómo llegar al andén? Sí claro, también es vuestro primer año en Hogwarts supongo— los dos asintieron—. También es el primero de Ron.

Señaló con la mirada al último de sus hijos varones. Era más alto que Gill, flacucho y muy pecoso, con las manos y los pies grandes y no cabe mencionar su larga nariz.

—No os preocupéis de nada. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es andar recto y con decisión hacia el muro. Coged carrerilla si estáis nerviosos.

—Vale...— dijeron.

—Buena suerte— les deseó Ginny, la menor de los hijos.

Harry fue primero, empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia el muro. Creía que se iba a chocar. Empezó a andar. Comenzó a correr. Iba a chocarse y se las vería con el guarda gruñón de antes. El muro estaba cada vez más cerca, había perdido totalmente el control del carrito, no quería mirar, se preparó para chocar... Pero en vez de eso desapareció de la vista de todos. Era el turno de Gill, tenía mucho miedo no quería que sus cosas nuevas se rompieran con el choque, tampoco quería que su gatito se hiciera daño. Se alejó un poco, y empezó a correr, cada vez estaba más cerca del sólido muro de piedra. Las ruedas del carro ya no podían parar, estaba a punto de chocar, cerró los ojos pero en vez de chocar siguió rodando. Entonces extrañada abrió los ojos.

Vio una gran locomotora de vapor de color escarlata que esperaba en un nuevo andén lleno de gente hasta los topes. Miró hacia arriba y vio un cartel en el que ponía "Andén 9 y ¾". Pensaba que estaba en un sueño, había conseguido entrar, e ilesa.

Había mucho ruido, los gatos maullando, las lechuzas ululando, el propio sonido del tren, la gente charlar (e incluso gritar), el sonido de los baúles y maletas arrastrarse por el suelo... Gillian se estaba agobiando, pero el agobio lo superó su emoción. Empujó su carrito por el andén mirando por las ventanas de los compartimentos para asegurarse de que alguno estaba vacío, ya que los primeros, obviamente, ya estaban repletos de alumnos, algunos se asomaban por la ventanilla y charlaban con su padres, se dirigió hacia el final del tren. Había mucha discusión... No sabía si lo superaría del todo.

Cerca de dónde estaba ella vio a Harry forcejear con su baúl, después uno de los gemelos pelirrojos que vieron antes de cruzar la barrera apareció para ayudarle, entonces Gill se acercó, lo más probable es que necesitara ayuda si Harry la necesitaba, y además podrían ir juntos en el mismo compartimento, ya que no conocía a nadie más, era una buena idea.

—¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!— dijo un gemelo pelirrojo.

—Hola— dijo Gill.

—Oh, hola— dijo Harry.

—¿Qué pasa?— dijo Fred al llegar.

—Ayúdanos a subir las cosas, anda.

Con los gemelos todo fue mucho más fácil, subieron el baúl de Harry hasta la rejilla que había en lo alto del compartimento.

—¿Me ayudaríais a mi?

—¡Claro!, eso ni se pregunta— dijeron los hermanos a la vez.

—Por cierto Harry ¿compartimos compartimento? El resto está lleno.

—Está bien, será divertido.

Todos ayudaron a subir las cosas de Gill a la rejilla del compartimento, el baúl y la pequeña maleta. Gill subió la jaula de su gatito, que en ese momento estaba respondiendo a los demás gatos.

—Muchas gracias— dijeron los dos, y Harry se quitó el pelo de la frente.

—¿Qué es éso?— dijo uno de los gemelos, señalando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente. Gill que estaba al lado de Harry se giró para ver.

—Vaya— dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?

—Es él— dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no?— se dirigió a Harry.

—¿Quién?— preguntaron Harry y Gill a la vez.

—Harry Potter— respondieron juntos.

—Oh, él— dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.

Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos, Gill soltó una risita y Harry sintió que se le coloreaban de rojo las mejillas.

—¿De qué me sonará ese nombre?— se preguntaba Gill en voz alta.

—¿No me conoces?

—No creo que no— a Harry le brillaba la cara.

—¿No conoces a Harry Potter?— preguntaron sorprendidos los gemelos.

—No, juraría que he oído ese nombre alguna vez pero no se quién es, bueno ahora sí.

—Si no conoces su nombre será porque...

De repente, para el alivio de Harry, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del vagón.

—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?

—Ya vamos, mamá.

Se despidieron con la mirada y los gemelos pelirrojos saltaron del vagón. Harry y Gill se sentaron al lado de la ventanilla uno frente al otro. Los dos observaron a través de la ventanilla a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén, también podían escucharlos. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.

—Ron, tienes una mancha en la nariz— éste intentó esquivar la mano de su madre, pero ella lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la nariz.

—Mamá, déjame— exclamó apartándose.

—¿Ah, el pequeño Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita?— dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Cállate— le espetó Ron, Gill soltó otra risita.

—¿Dónde está Percy?— preguntó la madre.

—Ahí viene.

El mayor de los hermanos pelirrojos se les aproximaba. Ya llevaba puesta la negra túnica de Hogwarts, y Harry y Gill se fijaron en que llevaba una insignia plateada en el pecho, en ella había una letra, la letra P.

—No puedo quedarme mucho, mamá— dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos compartimentos...

—Oh, ¿tú eres prefecto, Percy?— dijo uno de los pelirrojos gemelos, con aire de sorpresa—. Nos lo tendrías que haber dicho, no teníamos ni idea.

—Espera Fred, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo. Una vez...

—O dos...

—Un minuto...

—Todo el verano...— Gill se moría de la risa.

—Oh, callaos— dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

—Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva?

—Porque él es un prefecto— dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues a Hogwarts.

Besó a Percy en la mejilla y él se fue. Luego se giró hacia los gemelos.

—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...

—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.

—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.

—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.

—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.

—Cállate— dijo Ron una vez más.

Ron era casi tan alto como sus hermanos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre le había frotado.

—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?

Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran. Gill aún se preguntaba dónde había oído aquel nombre, también sentía curiosidad sobre por qué los gemelos se sorprendieron tanto.

—¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba junto a una chica de su misma edad muy cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?

—¿Quién?

—¡Harry Potter!

Gillian y Harry pudieron oír la voz de la niña.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!

—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como a los animales del zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.

—Pobrecillo... Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...

—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quién—tú—sabes?

La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.

—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.

—Está bien, quédate tranquila.

Se oyó un silbido.

—Daos prisa— dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.

—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

—¡George!

—Era una broma, mamá.

El tren comenzó a moverse. La madre de los chicos agitaba la mano y la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corría para seguir el tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.

—¡Qué bien ya nos movemos!

—Sí es verdad— dijo Harry.

—Estoy tan emocionada, por un momento pensé que me habían timado— rieron, Harry pensó lo mismo.

Los dos observaron a la madre y a la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Y ambos se emocionaron. Ninguno sabía qué iba a pasar... pero seguro que sería mejor de lo que dejaban atrás.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, Harry y Gill miraron a ver quién entraba, era el menor de los pelirrojos hermanos.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?— preguntó—. El resto de los vagones está llenó.

—Sí, siéntate— dijo amablemente Gillian mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza.

—Gracias...

—Sí quieres te cedo mi sitio al lado de la ventana...— dijo Gill porque vio que Ron miraba su sitio, y aunque le encantaba estar en el lado de la ventana, porque así podía admirar la naturaleza que, por cierto, nunca había visto, aún así prefirió cedérselo— Yo me sentaré en frente de mi gato.

—Vale— se cambiaron de sitio, ahora Ron estaba en frente de Harry y en el mismo banco que el gato y Gill se sentó en frente de _Gato_ y en el mismo banco que Harry, y así todos contentos.

Ron le lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Tanto Gill como Harry notaron que aún tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.

—Eh, Ron.

Los gemelos entraron por la puerta.

—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

—De acuerdo— murmuró Ron.

—Una... ta-tarántula... gigante...— dijo Gill nerviosa, los gemelos rieron.

—Por cierto no os hemos dicho quienes somos, Fred y George Weasley. Y el cabezón que está ahí sentado es nuestro hermano.

—¡Eh!— gritó Ron.

—Nos vemos después.

—Hasta luego— dijeron los tres.

Los gemelos salieron del compartimento y cerraron la puerta.

—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter?— dejó escapar por fin Ron.

Harry asintió.

—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George— dijo Ron—. ¿Y de verdad te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?

Señaló la frente de Harry.

Harry se levantó el flequillo para que pudiera ver la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención, Gill también quería ver así que sacó al gatito de la jaula, subió la jaula a la rejilla y se sentó al lado de Ron. Ella también se quedó embobada mirando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía Harry en la frente.

—¿Así que éso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?

—Sí— dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.

—¿Nada?— dijo Ron con ganas de información, Gill estaba perdidísima.

—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.

—Vaya— dijo Ron.

Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

—Perdonadme, pero... ¿podríais explicarme qué pasó? No tengo ni idea de ésto... Lo siento...— dijo Gill intentando suavizar su pregunta.

—Tu familia es _muggle,_ ¿no?— preguntó Ron.

—No, pero sí me crié rodeada de ellos... En un orfanato.

—Vaya... Por eso no lo sabes— dijo Ron—. Verás resumiendo, Quien-tú-sabes fue un mago tenebroso que intentó matar a Harry... pero él sobrevivió, él perdió sus poderes y le dejó la cicatriz como recuerdo...— Ron intentó acortar la historia lo máximo posible para no hacérselo pasar mal a Harry.

—Lo siento— dijo Gillian acariciando el gato.

—No, no pasa nada— dijo Harry.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Sois una familia de magos?— preguntó Harry a Ron, ya que lo encontraba tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.

—Oh, sí, eso creo— respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.

—Entonces ya debes saber mucho sobre magia— dijo Harry mientras Gill asentía, como si lo estuviera diciendo ella.

Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado aquel chico rubio de la tienda de túnicas.

—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con _muggles_. ¿Cómo son?

—Horribles...— dijeron Harry y Gill a coro.

—Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son.

—Y todos los de mi orfanato...

—¿Y cómo es que acabaste en un orfanato, Gill?— preguntó Harry.

—Pues me contaron que una noche, la noche en que nací, aparecí en la puerta de mi orfanato, con una nota, que decía como me llamaba, la fecha exacta de mi nacimiento y que había sido encontrada junto al cadáver de mi madre y que quien me habría encontrado no podía hacerse cargo de un bebé y que por eso me dejaban allí. Es todo lo que me contaron cuando no paraba de preguntar... Me habría gustado tener una familia de verdad...

—Un momento, has dicho que venía tu nombre, la persona que te encontró ¿cómo podía saber tu nombre?— preguntó Harry.

—Eso es lo que no me entra en la cabeza, de hecho, mi nombre es el de mi madre, cómo esa persona no conociera a mi madre no me lo explico...

—Qué extraño...— dijo Ron.

—Ya...

—A mi también me habría gustado haber tenido una familia de verdad, y con tres hermanos magos— dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

—Somos siete hermanos— corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Ésto va a ser largo. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podríais decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de la clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a ellos, pero si lo hago no será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo con cinco hermanos por delante tuyo. Me dieron la túnica de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.

—Vaayaa...— se quedaron atónitos.

—Ese gato no atacará a los roedores ¿no?

—No, no creo aún es muy pequeño.

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata marrón-grisácea, que estaba dormida.

—Se llama _Scabbers_ y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a _Scabbers_.

La orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.

Ni Gill ni Harry creían que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos habían tenido dinero en su vida, hasta ahora, así que Gill le contó que siempre se quedaba con las peores cosas que repartían en el orfanato y que incluso a veces no le tocaba nada. Harry también le contó a Ron que siempre tenía que quedarse con la vieja ropa de Dudley, su primo, y que nunca había tenido regalos de cumpleaños. Las dos historias parecieron animar, en cierto modo, a Ron.

—… y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía ni idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o de Voldemort...— dijo Harry.

Ron bufó.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Harry.

—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes— dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...

—No trato de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al pronunciar su nombre— dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que os decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro— añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta que últimamente le preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.

—No digas eso. Yo también dudé de mi misma pero eso depende lo que tú quieras aprender.

—Es verdad— dijo Ron—. No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias _muggles_ y aprende muy deprisa.

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron un rato en silencio contemplando el paisaje, y Gill que no podía apreciarlo demasiado, jugaba con el gato.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

—¿Algo del carrito, niños?

Ni Gill ni Harry habían desayunado por lo nerviosos que estaban, así que se levantaron de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry y Gillian salieron al pasillo.

Gill nunca había comido golosinas en su vida, nunca había tenido dinero para comprárselas, y aunque lo hubiera tenido, no podía salir del orfanato a menos que fuera para ir al colegio... Pero ahora que en el bolso aún tenía la bolsa con el dinero que recogió en Gringotts, por fin podía comprarse todo lo que pudiera coger. La mujer del carrito de golosinas tenía, Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y muchas otras cosas extrañas que tanto Harry como Gill nunca habían visto en su vida. Excepto Gill que hacía un mes se comió un pastel de caldero y alguna empanada de calabaza. Ninguno de los dos quería perderse nada...

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si vaciamos el carrito?— dijo Gill bromeando.

—¡Oh! Me parece genial.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en comprar a medias un poco de todo, al final dejaron medio carrito vacío. Ron los miraba asombrado, mientras dejaban todas las golosinas en el asiento vacío al lado de Harry.

—Es que no habéis comido en vuestra vida, ¿o qué?— los tres se rieron.

—Sí, pero nunca antes algo parecido a ésto— dijo Gill cogiendo un pastel de caldero.

—Yo tampoco— dijo Harry comiéndose una empanada de calabaza.

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:

—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

—Te la cambio por uno de éstos— dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...

—Sí, coge lo que quieras, hemos cogido para los tres...— dijo Gill limpiándose la comisura de los labios manchada de pastel de caldero.

—No te va a gustar, está seca— dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo— añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabéis con nosotros cinco.

—Venga, come— dijo Gill—, no los hemos envenenado.

—Vamos, sírvete un pastel— dijo Harry.

Harry y Gillian nunca habían tenido que compartir nada, bueno, más bien, nadie con quién compartir nada. Se sentían bien, comiendo los tres juntos, los dulces y pasteles, al final Harry no se comió el bocadillo, y Ron al final, tampoco.

—¿Qué son éstos?— preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?— a estas alturas se podía dudar hasta de lo más obvio.

—No— dijo Ron—. Pero puedes mirar qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Harry, Gill, que ahora estaba una vez más al lado de la ventana recostada en el asiento y con el gatito en su regazo contemplando fascinada las montañas, al escuchar lo de las ranas y lo cromos mostró curiosidad y se incorporó.

—Oh, claro que no sabéis... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos para coleccionar de brujas y magos famosos. Yo ya tengo quinientos, pero me faltan dos, Agripa y Ptolomeo.

Gill cogió una rana de chocolate para ver cuál sería su primer sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz. Leyó para ella sola:

_Cornelius Agripa, mago alemán que fue conocido por la cantidad de libros que escribió. Fue encarcelado por los muggles porque pensaban que sus trabajos eran blasfemos. _

Harry desenvolvió su rana y sacó el cromo.

—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore!— dijo Harry.

—¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore!— dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa de una vez y para siempre... Gracias...

Mientras Gill disfrutaba de su rana de chocolate, Harry le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó en voz alta:

_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo como el mago más grande del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolas Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._

A Gillian le hizo gracia la combinación de gustos del profesor Dumbledore y soltó una risita mientras cogía la última empanada de calabaza. Harry volvió a darle la vuelta al cromo...

—¡Ya no está!

—Bueno, no iba a quedarse ahí todo el día, ¿verdad? Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la queréis? Podríais empezar a coleccionarlos.

—¡Yo te lo cambio!— dijo rápidamente Gill.

—No, tranquila puedes quedarte el tuyo— dijo Ron dudando que fuera uno de los dos cromos que le faltaban.

—En serio, te lo cambio— dijo Gill con insistencia.

—Está bien...— se intercambiaron los cromos— ¡Anda, pero si es Agripa, muchas gracias! Ptolomeo, eres el siguiente...

—De nada, simplemente te equivocaste al coger la rana.

Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban con ansia ser liberadas de su envoltorio.

—Coge más— dijo Harry—. Pero, oye en el mundo de los _muggles_ la gente se queda en las fotos.

—Uh huh— asintió Gill, desenvolviendo otra rana.

—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven?— Ron estaba perplejo—. ¡Qué raro!

Harry, que volvió a mirar el cromo de Albus Dumbledore, se volvió a asombrar porque Dumbledore había vuelto a éste y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Gill y Ron parecían más interesados en comerse las ranas de chocolate que en buscar cromos de brujas y magos famosos, pero Harry no veía el momento de llegar a tener tantos cromos como Ron. Gill consiguió a Morgana le Fay, Félix Summerbee, Cassandra Vablatski, Gregory Smarmy, Beatrix Bloxam, Gondoline Oliphant y a Salazar Slytherin; mientras que Harry consiguió no sólo a Dumbledore, sino que también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, a Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Las ranas de chocolate se agotaron, y Gill pensó que debería darle los cromos a Harry ya que parecía estar más interesado él en ellos, pero al leer la descripción de Salazar Slytherin y que éste era uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, quiso quedarse con ese cromo y quería coleccionar todos los que tenían relación con aquel castillo.

—Harry, toma— dijo Gillian ofreciéndole sus cromos.

—¿Me los das todos?— dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, bueno, si no te importa me quedo con este, es que quiero conseguir todos los que estén relacionados con Hogwarts— dijo refiriéndose al cromo de Salazar Slytherin.

—Nah, no pasa nada ya lo conseguiré— dijo amablemente.

—¿Te quedas con Slytherin?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Pues que Slytherin es el peor fundador de Hogwarts, todos los magos que se malogran acaban en Slytherin, o por lo menos la mayoría...

—Vaya, entonces no entiendo por qué hay gente que quiera acabar en esa casa...— comentó Gill pensando en el tal Draco que conoció en la tienda de túnicas hacía un mes.

—Ya, una vez me encontré con un chico de nuestra edad que quería estar en Slytherin más que en ninguna otra casa— dijo Harry pensando en el mismo niño.

—Hay personas muy raras por ahí sueltas...— comentó Ron—. Mi padre tiene un compañero en el ministerio de magia, el cual pertenece a una familia en la que todos estuvieron en Slytherin, da miedo...— rieron.

Harry cogió un paquetito de Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, con ganas locas de probarlas.

—Mejor será que tengas cuidado con ésas— lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice todos los sabores, son todos los sabores. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, limón, naranja, menta..., pero también puedes encontrarte espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a mocos.

Gill y Ron cogieron cada uno un paquetito de grageas. Ron eligió una verde, la observó con detenimiento y temor al mismo tiempo, pero al final mordió un pedacito.

—Puaj... ¿Veis? Coles...

—Je, je, je, je...— rió Gillian cogiendo una de color violeta—. Agg... Berenjena asada... La odio...

—Ahora me río yo— dijo Ron.

Había varios paquetes de grageas, y a pesar de haberse hinchado a comerlas, sobraron. Gillian encontró sabores como, fondant con sabor a chocolate, garbanzos con chorizo, leche con miel, pastel de carne, sushi (la cuál tenía muy mal aspecto, pero que maravilló a la niña), refresco de lima-limón, pepino, melón con jamón y gazpacho. En cambio, Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas e incluso probó una gris que ni Ron ni Gill le recomendaban probar, era pimienta.

El paisaje comenzaba a cambiar, ahora era más agreste. Los campos cultivados y repletos de ganado desaparecían para dar paso a bosques enormes y de altísimos árboles de un verde muy oscuro, los bosques atrajeron mucho la atención de Gill, le parecieron muy interesantes y a la vez misteriosos, lo que los hacían aún más excitantes. Después aparecían ríos, llanuras, colinas de verde oscuro...

De pronto, rompiendo el buen rollo que había entre los tres, alguien golpeo la puerta del compartimento, y entró un muchacho de cara redonda que Harry parecía conocer. Parecía estar muy triste y acongojado.

—Perdón— dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

—No, lo siento— dijeron, y el chico gimió.

—¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

—Ya aparecerá— dijo Harry.

—Sí— dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si lo veis...

Finalmente se fue.

—No sé por qué está tan triste— comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápido posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a _Scabbers_, así que no puedo hablar.

La rata en ese momento estaba con la cabeza metida en un paquetito de grageas, pero sin comer nada.

—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia— dijo Ron disgustado—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Os lo enseño, mirad...

Revolvió en el baúl y sacó una varita de lo más vieja. En algunas zonas estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.

—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...

Gill estaba emocionada quería verlo, es más, se moría de ganas, pero en cuanto Ron se sentó y justo cuando iba a pronunciar el conjuro, la puerta del compartimento se abrió, esta vez nadie se había molestado en llamar antes. El chico del sapo había regresado, pero esta vez no estaba sólo, llevaba una niña con él. Ella ya llevaba la negra túnica de Hogwarts.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville ha perdido el suyo— dijo. Tenía toda la pinta y la voz de una mandona, mucho pelo de color castaño claro y los dientes de delante bastante más largos de lo normal.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no— dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo estaba escuchando. Miraba con atención la varita de Ron.

—Ron, creo que está más interesada en el hechizo que ibas a realizar que en ayudar al pobre chico— dijo Gill mirando mal a la niña, no le había caído demasiado bien que digamos.

—Oh, ¿estáis haciendo magia? Vamos a verlo.

—Se sentó al lado de Gill, en frente de Ron. Gillian y Ron parecían de lo más desconcertados.

—"Se hace la sorprendida, se sienta... Será impertinente"— pensó Gill.

—Eh... de acuerdo— se aclaró la garganta—. Rayo de sol, margaritas con mantequilla, volved amarilla esta ratilla.

Agitó la varita, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que _Scabbers _salió disparada del paquete de grageas, muy sorprendida y sobresaltada.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es un hechizo?— preguntó la niña—. No parece muy efectivo... Yo he probado unos cuantos muy sencillos, pero me han funcionado. Nadie de mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí la carta, pero estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Soy Hermione Greanger. ¿Y... vosotros sois?

Todo aquello lo dijo muy rápidamente, a Gill desde luego, si ya le había caído mal, ahora le repateaba el culo su sola presencia. No se había aprendido los libros de memoria, pero sí se los había leído varias veces, pensaba que era aún mejor aprendérselos con su propio vocabulario y su forma de expresarse. Harry y Ron se miraban aturdidos, ellos tampoco se los habían aprendido de memoria, seguramente se los habrían leído una vez y listo.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley— murmuró Ron.

—Y yo... Gillian Scott— dijo sin ganas de aportarle información sobre sí misma.

—Harry Potter.

—¿Eres tú realmente?— dijo Hermione. "No, si quieres te miente" pensó Gill—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos cuantos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX._

_ —_¿Estoy yo?— dijo Harry sintiéndose mareado.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera— dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. Tú podrías cambiarte en nuestro compartimento, sólo hay chicas— le dijo Hermione a Gill—. Vamos ven.

Gill les lanzó una mirada de socorro a los chicos y ellos le respondieron con otra que decía lo siento. Besó a _Gato _en la cabecita, y éste le acarició la cara con su patita derecha. Lo metió en la jaula, le puso algo de comida, cogió el uniforme y la túnica y salió del compartimento junto con Hermione despidiéndose de los chicos. Pobrecita pudieron oír. Gill quería librarse de ella en cuanto pudiera, cuanto antes mejor.

—Bueno, ¿en qué casa crees que estarás?— preguntó Hermione, Gill prefería no contestar.

—Amm... Una vez me dijeron que acabaría en Gryffindor...— Gill temía que aquello acabara convirtiéndose en un interrogatorio—. ¿Cómo es Ravenclaw?— intentó esquivar las preguntas posibles que le haría Hermione.

—Pues es una casa en la que la mayoría de los alumnos son muy inteligentes, les gusta leer y escribir, escuchar música de cámara, tienen una posición más crítica sobre cualquier situación... Lo cierto es que es muy probable que acabe allí.

Gill levantó las cejas y pensó que ya que Hermione se daba tantos aires de inteligencia, ojalá acabara en cualquier otra menos esa. Pensó en lo que le dijo Snape sobre su familia, que la gran mayoría habían sido Ravenclaw, ¿podría ser ella una futura Ravenclaw? Él dijo que podría ser Gryffindor, Gillian estaba muy confusa.

—¿Has probado ya hacer algún hechizo?

—Lo cierto es que no, me reservo las ganas locas que tengo de usar mi maravillosa varita...

—Oh— dijo—. Lo cierto es que lo que has dicho está mal, sólo hay una maravillosa varita...

—Yaaa...— dijo Gill intentando contenerse— Pero yo la puedo llamar como quiera siempre y cuando esté orgullosa de ella, ¿no?— dijo abrazando el bolso que aún le colgaba del hombro.

—Sí, bueno, supongo...— dijo Hermione avergonzada— Yo también quiero mucho a la mía.

_ —Trevor_... ¿dónde estarás?— suspiro Neville, Gill se había olvidado completamente de él, y todo gracias a Hermione.

—Tranquilo, lo encontrarás pronto— lo calmó Gillian.

—¿Provienes de una familia de magos?— le preguntó Hermione a Gill, ella suspiró.

—Sí— respondió, no quería dar más detalles.

—Entonces debes saber ya muchas cosas sobre Hogwarts... ¡Un momento! ¿Y no has hecho magia en todo este tiempo que has tenido la varita?

—Ya te he dicho que no...

—Eso es fuerza de voluntad. Yo como vivo rodeada de _muggles_, no pude practicar nada.

—Lo cierto es que a los menores de edad no les está permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela...— dijo Gill.

—A mí me guardaron la varita bajo llave, por si cometía algún desastre...

—Vaya— dijo Gillian.

—Ya hemos llegado— dijo Hermione, y abrió la puerta de un compartimento.

Neville se fue al de al lado, que es dónde estaba en un principio. Las niñas entraron en el compartimento de Hermione y Gill se encontró con dos chicas más de su edad, eran gemelas.

—Hola chicas, no hemos encontrado el sapo de Neville... Bueno, ésta es Gillian. La he traído aquí porque tiene que cambiarse de ropa.

—Hola— se dijeron las gemelas y Gill.

Gillian corrió la cortina de la puerta del compartimento, se quitó el bolso y empezó a cambiarse.

—¿Puedo ver tu varita?— preguntó Hermione, Gill que estaba dándole la espalda, puso la peor cara de cabreo hasta ahora.

—Vale... Pero ten... Cuidado— dijo calmándose.

—Bien.

Hermione abrió el bolso de Gill y se encontró con la más elegante caja de una varita que había visto nunca. La abrió y vio una varita muy diferente a las que había visto a lo largo de su tour por el tren. La varita de Gill era de madera blanca, el mango era una ninfa tallada y sus ojos eran un par de piedras de color aguamarina, y en el final del mango había incrustada una semiesfera pequeña del mismo color que los ojos de la ninfa y muy brillante. La cara de Hermione lo decía todo, Gill no la miraba, pero a juzgar por el silencio y posterior gritito de asombro se lo imaginó todo.

—¿Do-dónde has comprado esta varita?

—Pues en Ollivander, ¿dónde va a ser?

—¿Estás segura?

—Ah, espera... Ahora que recuerdo... Tuvo que pedírsela a un emporio de Francia. De no ser porque se acordaba de un detalle que ocurrió con mi madre, habría probado todas las varitas de la tienda y ninguna me hubiera elegido.

—Es muy bonita— dijo una de las gemelas.

—Sí, es verdad— afirmó la otra.

Hermione no dijo nada, guardó la varita en su caja, y ésta en el bolso de Gill y se lo devolvió. Gillian se puso los zapatos del uniforme, cogió su ropa y el bolso, se despidió de ellas y se marchó del compartimento hacia el suyo. Se estaba acercando y escucho una voz que le sonaba de algo, era muy peculiar, arrastraba las palabras. Era el chico rubio de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, Draco Malfoy. Esta vez estaba acompañado por dos chicos más de su edad, los dos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares, eran como sus guardaespaldas. Gill se acercó a Draco ilusionada, a pesar de su forma de ser le cayó bien el chico, no entendía el por qué, es más pensaba que debería odiarlo, pero no era así, era... raro.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y parece que vosotros aún tenéis algo.

—¡Hola!— llegó Gill.

—Vaya, hola— dijo Draco Malfoy—. Cuanto tiempo...— es cómo si se hubiera olvidado de la conversación que mantenía antes—. ¿No será éste tu compartimento?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?— dijo mirando a Harry y Ron.

De repente uno de los acompañantes de Draco gritó de dolor. Iba a coger una de las ranas de chocolate, pero antes de que lo hiciera _Scabbers _le mordió en los nudillos. Malfoy y el otro enorme muchacho retrocedieron haciendo que Gill saliera del compartimento mientras el mordido por la rata agitaba la mano intentando librarse de ella, hasta que la pobre _Scabbers _salió volando, chocó contra la ventana y entonces los tres chicos salieron corriendo de allí. Gill volvió a entrar totalmente desconcertada.

—¿Qué estaba...— iba a preguntar Gill, pero la interrumpieron.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Hermione Greanger, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a _Scabbers_ por la cola.

—Creo que se ha desmayado— dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

Y era así, Gill aún seguía mirando a Hermione con desagrado.

—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry le explicó cómo se conocieron en el callejón Diagon.

—Tú también lo conocías ya, ¿no?— le preguntaron a Gill.

—Sí, fue justo después que Harry... eras tú el que salía de la tienda de Madame Malkin cuando entré yo, qué casualidad. Hablamos un rato y aunque tendría que caerme fatal y supongo que yo al él también, no fue así creo que hasta nos caímos bien...

—Qué raro...— dijo Harry— A mi me pareció un imbécil.

—Yo oí hablar sobre su familia— dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quién-vosotros-sabéis desapareciera. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro— se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le he preguntado al conductor y me ha dicho que ya casi estamos llegando— Gill se moría de ganas por llegar—. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de llegar!

_ —Scabbers_ se estuvo peleando, no nosotros— dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

—Muy bien... He venido aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos— dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. Tienes la nariz sucia por cierto, ¿lo sabías? Justo aquí— dijo señalándose la parte derecha de la nariz.

Ron le lanzó una mira de furia mientras ella salía. Gill metió su ropa, sus zapatos y el bolso en su baúl. Pero se acordó del guardapelo que no se había puesto, lo sacó del bolso y se lo ató al cuello.

—Salgo al pasillo para que os cambiéis, me avisáis cuando pueda volver a entrar— y Gill salió.

—Bien.

La niña los esperó en el pasillo, miró hacia la izquierda y pudo ver a los gemelos Weasley hacer tonterías, ella se rió y volvió a mirar por la ventana del pasillo. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía estar aminorando la marcha. Ron asomó su cabeza por la puerta del compartimento y le dijo que podía volver a entrar. Entró y se sentó, vio que la túnica de Ron era más pequeña de lo que debería ser.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

Gill se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se tiraba de los pelos por lo nerviosa que estaba, a Harry lo castigaba el estómago y Ron estaba más pálido de lo normal. La niña se peinó con las manos y cogió su parte de las golosinas. Salieron al pasillo y se encontraron con un montón de alumnos abarrotándolo.

El tren aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse del todo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. La brisa nocturna no era en absoluto cálida, era fría y muchos intentaban darse calor frotándose los brazos. De pronto, apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y se oyó una voz:

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? Hola Gillian.

—Eras tú la de Ollivander— le dijo Harry.

—Sí, ¡claro! Ya me acuerdo de dónde escuché tu nombre, fue allí— rieron los tres.

* * *

Siento si os agobia ver mucho contenido del libro original, pero a mi me gusta contarlo tal y como fue, sobre todo en los dos primeros años. Espero que os guste :D


	4. Hogwarts

¿A qué casa pertenece Gillian? Descúbrelo leyendo unas palabritas de nada :D

Diviértete.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

-Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

El estrecho sendero que atravesaron detrás de Hagrid era muy resbaladizo y estaba repleto de obstáculos. Estaba todo muy oscuro, los altos árboles que había a sus lados cubrían la luz de la luna. Nadie hablaba demasiado. Neville, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando por la pérdida de su sapo _Trevor_.

-En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts- exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro-, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡OooOooh! No era ni de lejos lo que Gill se había imaginado. Era mucho más grande y era sencillamente precioso, la niña se enamoró del castillo en cuanto lo vio. Iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, el castillo resplandecía.

El estrecho sendero se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. Justo al otro lado, al borde de un precipicio, estaba Hogwarts.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!- grito Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

Gillian se quedó atrás cuando Hermione se la cruzó. Hermione se subió en el mismo bote que Harry y Ron, y con ella se subió Neville, así que Gillian, que quería subirse en el mismo que con los que la acompañaban desde el principio, se quedó parada esperando ver a alguien que la invitara a subirse a su bote. Por suerte, por su lado paso Draco Malfoy con sus dos guardaespaldas.

-Si quieres puedes subir a nuestro bote- le dijo Draco.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Gill, mirando de mala hostia a Hermione que le estaba dando, cómo no, la chapa al pobre Ron.

-Draco se sentó el primero y a su derecha Gill, después se sentaron los corpulentos amigos de Malfoy.

-¿Habéis subido todos?- continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo-. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. La mayoría se mantuvieron callados, pero Gillian y Draco mantenían una conversación mientras miraban el asombroso castillo que se cernía sobre ellos. Cada vez se acercaban más al risco donde se erigía.

-¡Bajad las cabezas!- exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

-¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es ese tu sapo?- dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

_ -¡Trevor!_- gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

-¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid levantó su gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Gill al verla fue que era mejor no buscarse problemas con ella.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall- dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era más grande que muchas casas de los propios alumnos. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Se podían oír cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha, el resto de los alumnos se encontraban allí ansiosos por probar el banquete de bienvenida, pero no fueron hacia allí, sino a una habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo la profesora-. El banquete de bienvenida se celebrará dentro de unos instantes, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán vuestra familia. Tendréis clases con el resto del curso de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis tiempo libre en la sala común correspondiente.

Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para vuestra casa.

La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Gill vio, en la otra punta de la sala, como Harry aplastaba su rebelde pelo, se le ocurrió que podía hacer lo mismo, se peinó con los dedos su larga melena. Draco, que estaba a su lado, se retocaba los pelos salientes de los lados de su rubia cabellera.

-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. En la sala se podían respirar sentimientos como; nervios, terror, esperanza, desesperanza... Un montón de emociones, tantas que eran incontables.

-¿Cómo nos seleccionaran exactamente?- le preguntó a Draco.

Al mirarlo, Gillian se dio cuenta de que Draco era bastante más alto que ella.

-Una vez que le pregunté a mi padre estuvo a punto de decírmelo, pero creyó que era más apropiado que lo descubriera yo mismo en el momento.

-Espero que no sea demasiado comprometido... Es delante de todo el colegio y no me gustaría quedar en un ridículo total...- dijo Gill preocupada.

-Lo mismo digo...- dijo Draco con la misma cara que tenía ella, si ya era pálido, ahora lo era más aún. Gill era un poco más morena, pero aún así tenía una piel más clara de lo normal.

"¿Qué será, una prueba? Quizá dependiendo de tu resultado acababas en una casa u otra... No... Seguro que no es así..." Gill temblaba de miedo, miró al resto de alumnos de primer año y estaban igual, Harry y Ron también, incluso Hermione Greanger, que recitaba en voz baja todos los hechizos que había aprendido para saber cuál necesitaría. De pronto la sala pegó un salto al ver una fila entera de fantasmas de color blanco plateado pasar por la pared de atrás. Eran ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación como si nada, hablando unos con otros, casi sin fijarse en los nuevos alumnos. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad.

-Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que se merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió. Todos se quedaron en blanco.

-¡Alumnos nuevos!- dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos-. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

-Espero veros en Hufflepuff- continuó el Fraile-. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

-No gracias- dijo Draco en voz baja, sacándole una sonrisa a Gill.

-Ya está todo preparado- la profesora McGonagall había vuelto-. Ahora formad una hilera- dijo la profesora McGonagall- y seguidme.

El estómago de Gillian le estaba dando guerra, se puso detrás de los amigos de Draco, y éste siguió a su lado. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el enorme vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

A Gillian se le iluminó la cara, no sólo porque estaba repleto de miles y miles de velas flotantes, sino porque el Gran Comedor era espléndido, maravilloso... Tantas palabras bonitas lo describirían... A Gill le encantó, encima, lo que también ayudó a que le encantara era la rebosante alegría que se respiraba en él. En el Gran Comedor había cinco mesas en total, pero sólo cuatro estaban llenas de alumnos de Hogwarts, en frente había una tarima donde estaba la mesa dónde se sentaban los profesores. Detrás de esa mesa había un gran ventanal, como de cuatro metros por lo menos. Tanto la vajilla como la cubertería que había sobre las cinco mesas era de oro.

La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los profesores y dejando a su espalda al resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Los profesores los miraban con atención. Allí estaba el profesor Snape, como siempre vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Algunos, incluida Gill, miraron hacia el techo, pero no era un techo exactamente, era un oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas. Se podía oír a Hermione decir: No es el cielo de verdad, es un hechizo para que parezca el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts. Lo cierto es que costaba creer que no fuera el cielo de verdad. Oír las últimas palabras de Hermione hizo que Gill se retorciera, ella quería leerse la historia de Hogwarts y no pudo...

La profesora, ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los nuevos alumnos. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El cual estaba muy viejo, remendado, sucio y raído.

¿Qué tenían que hacer con él? Sacar un conejo, una paloma blanca... Era lo típico, así que Gillian descartó esa idea inmediatamente. Todos contemplaban el sombrero, y durante unos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces, para la sorpresa de Gill, el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos. _

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos_

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_

_Porque soy el sombrero pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

-¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero!- susurró Ron a Harry, pero Gill pudo oírlo-. Voy a matar a Fred.

Sin duda probarse un sombrero era mucho mejor que hacer un encantamiento, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera dejarles en ridículo delante de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, Gillian sólo se sentía, a medias, identificada con cada casa.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando diga vuestro nombre, vendréis hasta aquí, yo os colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza y seréis seleccionados para vuestra casa- dijo-. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y tranzas rubias salió de la fila, se sentó en el taburete, y McGonagall le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-Veamos... ¡Sí! ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- grito el sombrero.

La primera mesa a la izquierda aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Todos pudieron ver como el fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludaba a la niña con alegría.

-¡Bones, Susan!- dijo la profesora.

-A ver... Pensemos... ¡Ya sé! ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó una vez más, y Susan se apresuró a a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!

-Bien... ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la derecha aplaudió. Varios Ravenclaw se levantaron para estrecharle la mano.

Mandy Brocklehurst también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Lavender Brown resultó ser la primera Gryffindor, la segunda mesa a la izquierda estalló en vivas. Los hermanos gemelos de Ron silbaban sin parar.

Millicent Bulstrode fue a Slytherin. Sólo se oían malos comentarios sobre esa casa, y lo cierto es que daba la sensación de no haber ninguno bueno ahí dentro. Después Vincent Crabbe, uno de los guardaespaldas de Draco, fue el siguiente en ser elegido como Slytherin.

Iba en orden alfabético según el apellido, así que Gill iba a ser una de los últimos en salir y probarse el sombrero. Ron, pensaba ella, seguramente sería el último de todos.

-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

-Vale... ¡Bien! ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Gill se fijó en que, algunas veces, el Sombrero Seleccionador se decidía de inmediato, pero otras veces tardaba más.

-¡Finnigan, Seamus!

El muchacho de pelo arenoso estuvo un minuto entero sentado con el sombrero en la cabeza. Después de tanto tiempo el sombrero vaticinó que sería el segundo Gryffindor de la noche.

-¡Greanger, Hermione!

-Oh, vaya... Bueno, tranquila...- dijo encaminándose hacia el taburete, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Esta tía está loca, te lo digo yo- le dijo Ron a Harry, pero Gillian pudo oírlo también y soltó una risita.

-Umm... Vale, ¡Bien! De acuerdo... ¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Ron gruñó, y Gill sentía una ligera satisfacción, Hermione se creía muy inteligente y resulta que no está en Ravenclaw.

Harry parecía preocupado, algunos estaban nerviosos, como Gill, pero Harry tenía miedo. Después le tocó a Gregory Goyle, el último de los amigos de Malfoy, y resultó ser todo un Slytherin como su amigo Crabbe. Ahora le tocó a Neville Longbottom, el chico del sapo. Tropezó con el taburete y el sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidir que sería un Gryffindor. Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de muchos en todo el comedor, a la profesora McGonagall que se lo puso a Morag MacDougal.

-¡Malfoy, Draco!

-Suerte- le deseó Gillian.

Y Draco se giró como dando las gracias. Aunque él no creía necesitarla, era cierto, no la necesitaba, porque el sombrero nada más rozarle el pelo gritó...

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Quedaban muy pocos, y pronto le tocaría a Harry. Subieron; Moon... Nott... Pansy Parkinson... Después las gemelas que Gill conoció en el tren, Parvati y Padma Patil... Más tarde Sally-Anne Perks y, finalmente:

-¡Potter, Harry!

Mientras el nervioso Harry subía para ponerse el sombrero, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

-¿Ha dicho Potter?

-¿Ése Harry Potter?

Harry se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza:

-Difícil, difícil... Lleno de valor lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, ¡oh, sí! Muchas ganas de probarse a si mismo... Veamos dónde te pongo...- dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Hasta ahora no había hablado tanto.

-En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no...- murmuró Harry.

-En Slytherin no, ¿eh? ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes? Lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y... Slytherin te ayudaría en tu camino a la grandeza de éso no cabe la menor duda, ¿no?

-Por favor, por favor...- murmuró Harry una vez más.

-Bueno, si lo tienes tan claro, mejor que estés en... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los Gryffindor estalló en vítores, aplausos, gritos de emoción... Percy, el prefecto y hermano de Ron le estrechaba la mano con fuerza mientras Fred y George gritaban al unisono: ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter! Hagrid que estaba en la mesa con los profesores, levantaba los pulgares hacia Harry, y éste le sonrió.

Quedaban cuatro alumnos, Gill tenía la sensación de que iba a vomitar pronto, y también la sensación de que era la siguiente. Estaba nerviosísima, parecía que sus piernas eran de gelatina. Miró la mesa de los profesores, en el centro, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, que tras la selección de Harry estaba muy contento. El cabello y la barba plateados de Dumbledore brillaban incandescentemente. Unos sitios más hacia la izquierda, estaba el profesor Quirrell, el tartamudo que vio en el Caldero Chorreante. A su lado, cómo no, estaba el profesor Snape, que miraba con atención.

-¡Scott, Gillian!- llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Gill que estaba al lado de Ron, le miró con miedo buscando consuelo, pero es que Ron tenía exactamente la misma cara que ella, ambos estaban palideciendo por momentos. La niña avanzó temblorosamente, se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza.

-Uh, uh, uh... Humm... ¿Cuál será tu casa perfecta...?- decía el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Tú... dirás- murmuró Gill.

-En Ravenclaw, estarías muy bien, eres muy inteligente... Pero en Slytherin... también... Humm... Está difícil... ¿Sabes qué? Ni una ni otra.

Gillian quería morirse, estaba viendo en aquel mismo momento a todo el colegio, a Draco en la mesa de los Slytherin y a Harry en la de Gryffindor... No sabía en cuál preferiría estar...

-¿Tú también dudas? ¡Pues yo ya no! Buscando en lo más recóndito de tu mente he descubierto que tu casa perfecta será ¡GRYFFINDOR!- dijo finalmente el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Por un momento se sintió feliz, la casa Slytherin no tenía muy buena fama... Pero estaba Draco, con quién se llevaba bastante bien. Luego pensó y se horrorizó. Estaría en la misma casa que Hermione Greanger, era el fin, seguramente ella querría que fueran amigas y nunca podría deshacerse de ella. Pensó que acabó en Gryffindor por desearle a Hermione que no fuera a Ravenclaw, era el Karma que la castigaba... Se fue a sentar a la mesa de los Gryffindor, que gritaba de alegría. Percy le estrechó la mano, y Fred y George le dieron alguna palmadita en la espalda. Pero desgraciadamente tuvo que sentarse al lado de Hermione, así que se Gill se puso de brazos cruzados y le dio al espalda, mirando a Draco con pena...

Ahora sólo quedaban tres alumnos por seleccionar. Lisa Turpin, fue a Ravenclaw, y después le tocó a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Gill pudo ver que Harry cruzaba los dedos.

-¡Weasley, Ronald!

Ron se sentó en el taburete, y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, éste dijo...

-¡Ajá!

-¡Ah!- gritó Ron asustado.

-Aquí otro Weasley, tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer contigo, ¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Gillian y Harry aplaudieron con fuerza al igual que todos. Ron se desplomó en el banco más próximo, estuvo tanto tiempo en tensión por no querer defraudar a su familia, que ahora estaba agotado.

-Bien hecho, Ron, excelente- dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Blaise Zabini era seleccionado para Slytherin.

Después de todo Ron no había sido el último. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

En la mesa de Gryffindor decidieron hacer algunos cambios de sitio, Harry se puso al lado de Percy y Ron, a su vez, al lado de Harry. Gill se sentó al lado de uno de los gemelos pelirrojos y Hermione seguía pegada a ella. El resto siguió como estaba.

La tensión que vivieron, los cegó de tal manera, que no se acordaban de que se morían de hambre. La comida en el expreso de Hogwarts parecía haber sido hace mil años.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo- ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro suculento banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Volvió a sentarse. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Gill estaba confusa, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en estudiar allí porque, desde luego, el profesor Dumbledore parecía estar loco de remate.

-Está... un poquito loco, ¿no?- le dijo Harry a Percy.

-¿Loco?- dijo Percy con frivolidad-. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí- Gillian rió.

Gill, que escuchaba atentamente la conversación que acababan de tener Harry y Percy, desvió la mirada hacia los platos vacíos. De pronto los platos que miraba estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto nada igual, y tampoco tanta comida y con tan buen aspecto. No sabía por dónde empezar. Había: carne y pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y ternera, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudin, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, de tomate, huevos duros y fritos, pollo frito, pastel de carne, tortilla de patata, pan (con una pinta impresionante) por todas partes... Y por alguna extraña razón bombones de menta.

En el orfanato les daban de comer lo justo, y lo peor de todo es que la gran mayoría de la comida estaba asquerosa. Se acostumbró a ella pero seguía sabiendo fatal.

Gill cogió su plato de oro, cogió un cacho de tortilla de patata, un par de huevos fritos, un poco de patatas fritas y echó un poco de salsa de tomate sobre ellas. También cogió un trozo de pan. Comenzó a comer, todo estaba de muerte.

-¡Um! Estas patatas son alucinantes- le dijo Gill al gemelo que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Verdad? Yo también...

-...flipé- respondió el segundo gemelo que estaba sentado al lado del otro.

-Je, je, je... Tú... ¿Eres Fred no?- le dijo al gemelo que se sentaba a su izquierda.

-No, qué va... Yo soy George. Lo siento, nadie acierta.

-Am... No, tú eres Fred- afirmó insistiendo la niña.

-Qué no- dijo éste.

-Éso, ¿por qué no nos crees? Yo soy Fred.

-No- dijo Gill.

-Será posible, ella nos reconoce...- dijo el gemelo que se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Mierda...- dijo el otro.

-Sí, soy Fred.

-Y yo George.

-Ya lo sabía- los gemelos y la niña rieron fuertemente.

Mientras los gemelos Weasley y Gill mantenían una divertida conversación, el fantasma de la gola, reapareció mirando con deseo la comida.

-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto- dijo con tristeza, observando a Harry cortar su filete.

-¿No puede...?

-No he comido nada desde hace casi quinientos años- dijo el fantasma-. No lo necesito, pero lo echo de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Yo te conozco!- dijo súbitamente Ron-. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Eres Nick Casi Decapitado!

-Prefiero Sir Nicholas, si no te importa...

-¿Casi decapitado? ¿qué es casi decapitado?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿No es evidente?- le preguntó Gill.

-Ésto- dijo Nick a la vez que ella.

Nick casi decapitado se molestó mucho, su conversación no iba como él tenía previsto. Entonces se agarró del pelo con fuerza y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero no lo había hecho demasiado bien que digamos. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo:

-¡Así que nuevos Gryffindor! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Gill se giró para ver la mesa de los Slytherin, el resto también miró. Todos vieron un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Draco Malfoy, que no parecía estar muy contento con su presencia. Gill lo miraba apesadumbrada, en ese momento, a pesar de que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con Fred y George, quería estar cenando con él también. Todos dejaron de mirar menos ella. Gill se quedó unos segundos más mirando.

-¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre?- preguntó Seamus con gran interés.

-Nunca se lo he preguntado- dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron y más, los restos de comida desaparecieron dando paso a los postres tan deseados. Había de todo; trozos de helado de todos los gustos que uno pudiera imaginar, pasteles de manzana, pasteles de arroz, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche, pastel de chocolate, natillas con galleta, manzanas, bizcochos de yogur, batido de todos los sabores, galletas con pepitas de chocolate, sorbete de limón y de manzana verde, brochetas de frutas, buñuelos, tarta de queso, compota de manzana, crema catalana, flan con nata, galletas de calabaza, piruletas de todos los tamaños y sabores, leche frita con canela espolvoreada, macedonia, manzanas caramelizadas, algodón de azúcar, mousse de chocolate, de yogur, de limón, profiteroles con chocolate, pudin de frutas, rosquillas de anís, soufflé de frutas, golosinas, tarta helada, trufas de chocolate...

Gill cogió un pastel de arroz, mientras la conversación se centraba en las familias.

-Yo soy mitad y mitad- dijo Seamus-. Mi padre es muggle, y mamá es bruja. A mi padre casi le da algo cuando se enteró.

Todos rieron.

-¿Y tú, Neville?- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja- dijo Neville-, pero la familia creyó que era todo un _muggle_, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mi interior. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo, _Trevor_.

Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. (Espero que empiecen enseguida, hay mucho que aprender, yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en agujas y todo eso...)

Gillian, Fred y George, estaban inmersos en un mundo a parte, no dejaban de reír, hacer tonterías y hablar sobre cosas interesantes como pasadizos secretos. Parecía que querían ponerla a prueba. Su primera semana tendría que encontrar un pasadizo secreto, ella, aceptó el reto por supuesto, al parecer tenía una vena aventurera irrefrenable.

-¡Ay!- gritó Harry llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Percy, hasta Gill retiró su atención de los gemelos Weasley.

-N-Nada. ¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell?- preguntó Harry a Percy.

-Es el profesor Snape.

-¿Qué enseña?

-Pociones- dijeron Gill y Percy a la vez.

-Pero lo que realmente le gusta son las artes oscuras...- dijo Fred.

-... hace años que quiere el puesto de Quirrell- dijo George.

-¿Ya conocías al profesor Snape?- preguntó Percy a Gillian.

-Sí. Es una larga historia.

Parecía que Harry estuviera vigilando a Snape, porque lo estuvo mirando durante un rato, Gill pudo verlo sin duda, pero el profesor no lo miró. Es más, el profesor se levantó y fue a hablar con el director, Snape parecía preocupado por algo.

Finalmente desaparecieron los postres también, y el profesor Dumbledore, tras haber hablado con el profesor de pociones, se puso nuevamente en pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silenció.

-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están terminantemente prohibidos para todos los alumnos- Gill se quejó por lo bajo con los brazos cruzados-. Y unos pocos de nuestros alumnos deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a Fred y George, ahora sentados a ambos lados de Gillian.

-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de _quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana de curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos aquellos que no deseen la más dolorosa de las muertes.

Harry se rió, algunos más también, pero Gill no lo hizo.

-¿Lo decía en serio?- murmuró Harry a Percy.

-Eso creo- dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore-. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!- exclamó Dumbledore.

Gill pudo ver con claridad, que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

-¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!- dijo Dumbledore-. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor. _

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, _

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, _

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Gillian intentaba seguir el ritmo de los gemelos pelirrojos, lo mejor que podía. Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo Fred, George y Gill seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

-¡Ah, la música!- dijo, enjugándose los ojos-. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de irse a la cama. ¡Salid a trote!

El profesor Dumbledore compartió unas palabras con la profesora McGonagall. Los de primer año siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron la escalera de mármol. Gill podía oír cómo alguien la llamaba por su nombre, ella se detuvo y se giró. Era la profesora McGonagall, que entre todo un mar de alumnos la llamaba con ansia. La niña bajó hasta ella y la profesora la condujo hacia abajo. Cuando estuvieron en el vestíbulo una vez más...

-¿Qué ocurre profesora?- preguntó sintiendo que el miedo la invadía.

-Tranquila, acompáñeme.

Cruzaron el enorme vestíbulo, salieron al patio de entrada y se dirigieron hacia el pórtico de la derecha. Se detuvieron ante una gárgola que escondía una escalinata de caracol.

-La ensordeceré durante un momento no se preocupe- dijo la profesora.

-De acuerdo...

La profesora sacó su varita, movió su muñeca, y de pronto, Gill ya no podía oír nada, creía que se iba a desplomar en el suelo, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, entonces vio a la profesora decir algo, y la gran gárgola se movió dejando paso a las escaleras. Tan rápido como había perdido la audición, la recuperó.

Subieron por las escaleras que a la vez subían también. Dejaron la escalera y la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y la atravesaron, Gill miró a su alrededor, estaban en una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de largas y finísimas patas, había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, el sombrero ajado y roto que la había seleccionado hacía una hora. En frente del escritorio, el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape mantenían una acalorada discusión.

-Señor, usted lo ha visto al igual que yo- dijo Snape.

-Sí, Severus, pero...

-Hizo lo mismo que... que... bueno usted ya se acuerda de lo que ocurrió aquella vez- dijo Snape ¿triste?

-Sí, tienes razón en éso, a ocurrido exactamente igual, pero no tiene por qué acabar del mimo modo, ya me entiendes... Puede que forzando la situación se de justo lo contrario, pero bueno, por probar no pasa nada. Además, dónde duerma no tiene por qué afectarle a su vida- aceptó el profesor Dumbledore.

Gillian no entendía de que estaban hablando ni por qué ella estaba allí. Pero aguardó paciente a que le dijeran qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-Profesor Dumbledore...- empezó a decir la profesora.

-Oh, Minerva, ya habéis llegado... Gillian, ven acércate- la niña se acercó al profesor Dumbledore-. Siéntate.

Gill se sentó en la silla del escritorio del profesor, a su lado izquierdo estaba el profesor Snape, que parecía estar pensando en algo no muy bonito. El profesor Dumbledore cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador...

-Un momento, profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué está...?- empezó la profesora McGonagall.

-No te preocupes Minerva- le dijo él.

Gill estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Iba a volver a ser seleccionada? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, es más no tenía ningún sentido para ella. El profesor Dumbledore colocó el sombrero sobre la cabellera de Gillian y éste despertó.

-Pero señor, ya hemos celebrado la ceremonia- dijo el sombrero.

-Lo sé, ¿podría decirnos, por favor, si esta niña podría estar en Slytherin?

-Ya dije antes que tenía algunas cualidades para estar en esa casa, pero aún así, antes la pondría en Ravenclaw- dijo el sombrero.

-Lo ves Severus.

-Sí, señor. Pero... ¿Entonces, porqué en Gryffindor?Además, ya lo ha oído, tiene cualidades para estar en Slytherin.

-Sí, sí... ¿Cuáles son esas cualidades?- le preguntó el profesor Dumbledore al sombrero.

-Oh, por favor, qué vergüenza, va a espiar en mis pensamientos- dijo Gill muy nerviosa.

-Veamos, esta chica haría casi cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que se propone, en el fondo es muy ambiciosa... ¡Un momento! No, es demasiado ambiciosa, querida no se puede tener el paquete entero...

-Lo sé, pero desearlo no es malo.

-¿Qué paquete?- preguntó el profesor Snape.

-Una gran familia, tener un trabajo que demuestre su éxito, andar muy bien económicamente y que todos se lleven bien entere sí- dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador-. Lo cierto es que sí que valdría para Slytherin... Pero si hubiera una casa que englobara a todas, desde luego sería la suya.

-Y bien. ¿La declarará Slytherin?- dijo Snape.

-Desde luego, a ella no le importa demasiado, lo que no le hace gracia es que estéis jugando con ella.

-¡Eh! ¡He pensado que no dijeras eso!- dijo Gill enfadada. El profesor Dumbledore rió.

-Si insistís tanto... Tu casa será, ¡SLYTHERIN!- gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-¿Cree que ésto es apropiado, profesor?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

-Déjalo estar, Minerva. Ahora, avisa a los Gryffindor de que el Sombrero Seleccionador quiso rectificar su decisión sobre Gillian y dile a Argus que lleve sus cosas a la sala común de Slytherin. No creo que nadie se haya acostado ya.

-Está bien...- dijo la profesora, y se marchó.

-Severus, tú acompañarás a Gillian hasta su nueva casa y le contarás lo mismo a los Slytherin.

-Por supuesto, señor...- y con una leve sonrisa de triunfo se llevó a la niña.

Salieron por la puerta, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al patio de entrada. Atravesaron el patio y entraron en el pórtico derecho, caminaron por el puente del viaducto, un puente altísimo (no se veía el fondo, se perdía en la niebla), y atravesaron unas puertas dobles. Allí había una escalera de mármol que conducía al segundo piso, pero no subieron por ellas, sino que entraron por una puerta que daba a una altisíma escalera de caracol. La escalera era de piedra gris y descendía, no había barandilla ni nada para protegerse.

-¿No tendré que bajar por ahí...?- preguntó.

-Sí, y todos los días- respondió el profesor Snape.

-Ya me acostumbraré, supongo, dentro de unos... cuatro años.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a las mazmorras. Olía a humedad, Gill sentía que se ahogaba. Tanto las paredes como el suelo eran de la misma piedra que las escaleras de caracol que habían bajado hace unos instantes. Había antorchas por todas las paredes, y menos mal, porque sin ellas no se vería una torta. Incontables armaduras custodiaban ambos lados del pasillo, parecían estar vigilándote constantemente, cada movimiento realizado, cada mirada... Parecían seguirte con unos ojos invisibles. La luz que entraba por las pocas ventanas que había, era de un tono verdoso. Desde luego daba la sensación de estar rodeado de agua, Quizá estemos bajo el lago que he atravesado antes de la selección, pensaba ella.

-Amm... Una pregunta indiscreta profesor...

-¿Sí?

-¿Porqué me habéis cambiado de casa?- preguntó un poco cabreada. El profesor Snape tardó un poco en responder.

-Verá... Ya que el Sombrero Seleccionador... dudaba entre ponerla en Ravenclaw o en Slytherin, sin antes mencionar a Gryffindor, y la puso finalmente en allí... Consideré que podría estar bien en Slytherin...

-Pero, usted mismo me dijo hace un mes que sería Una pobre Gryffindor- dijo Gillian.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora resulta que está en Slytherin.

-No sí... Tampoco me molesta tanto- dijo pensando en qué les diría a Fred, a George, a Ron y a Harry después de aquello. ¿Querrían seguir siendo amigos? Es más, ¿los Slytherin le dejarían relacionarse con miembros de otras casas?

-A propósito, hablé con el profesor Dumbledore sobre la señora Wells y le pareció más correcto que usted viviera aquí hasta que termine todos sus estudios.

-¿En serio? ¿En verano también?- preguntó casi con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

-Sí. Algunos profesores hemos considerado la idea de quedarnos en verano para cuidar de usted.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad...

Detrás de ellos llegó el celador Filch cargando con el baúl, la maletita y con _Gato_. No parecía muy contento...

Siguieron por el pasillo, primero recto, después a la derecha, recto una vez más, y bajando una cuesta que se hallaba a la derecha, dieron con un muro que determinaba el final del camino.

-Estamos a punto de entrar en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Con un muro delante...

Snape le echó una mirada de desagrado pero no dijo nada sólo se molestó en decir la contraseña: _No a los __sangre sucia_. A Gillian, precisamente en aquel momento le dio la sensación de que no encajaría demasiado bien, si todos los Slytherin pensaban igual...

-Para poder entrar tendrá que decir la contraseña- dijo el profesor.

-Me lo había imaginado de todas formas, señor.

En cuanto el profesor dijo la contraseña de Slytherin, el muro que les obstaculizaba el paso, empezó a desplazarse a la izquierda. El muro daba paso a una amplia sala de estar con el aspecto de una mazmorra. Había lámparas verdes por todas partes, una enorme chimenea en frente de un par de sofás de cuero verde con botones plateados, y en el techo había un par de ventanas circulares, por las cuales entraba una luz verdosa. Las mesas eran de madera muy oscura al igual que las sillas, aunque éstas, estaban tapizadas también en cuero verde y con botones plateados. La sala común de Slytherin, ahora estaba abarrotada de estudiantes de esa casa, estudiantes de séptimo, sexto, quinto, cuarto, tercero, segundo y los nuevos de primero. Estaban sentados en los sofás, charlando tan normal, cuando en realidad tendrían que estar ya en la cama.

El profesor y la niña entraron. Uno de los prefectos de séptimo año, se levantó inmediatamente en cuanto vio al profesor Snape. Él no parecía estar muy contento con la situación que había en la sala común.

-¿No deberíais estar en vuestros respectivos dormitorios?- preguntó cabreado.

-Sí señor ahora mismo los iba a mandar a dormir- se disculpó el prefecto.

-No hace falta. En parte es más útil que estéis aquí.

Gillian que estaba muy nerviosa salió de detrás del profesor. Se la podría haber visto fácilmente, pero el respeto que le tenían al profesor les cegaba de cualquier otra cosa. De pronto un murmullo inundó la sala. Los ojos azules de Gill recorrieron la sala hasta que dieron con los grises de Draco Malfoy, éste estaba sorprendido y contento al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, profesor, ¿qué está haciendo una Gryffindor aquí?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Veréis, el Sombrero Seleccionador quiso rectificar con la señorita Scott. Mientras vosotros charlabais, ella se puso de nuevo el sombrero sobre la cabeza y la declaró una Slytherin como todos vosotros- se explicó.

Gill estaba convencida de que ni por asomo, esa versión de la historia se parecía a la real. No sabía cuál era la razón verdadera, pero lo que desde luego sabía, era que el sombrero quedó satisfecho con sus primeras selecciones. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Snape, ya que estaba discutiendo con el director sobre si era conveniente cambiarla, pero aún así no se lo explicaba.

-Qué extraño, nunca había ocurrido nada parecido...- dijo el prefecto.

-Se dio algún caso hace ya mucho tiempo, y ha vuelto a ocurrir. Ahora, haced como si la señorita Scott hubiera sido seleccionada para Slytherin en la ceremonia y hubierais cenado con ella. Con ésto quiero decir, que olvidéis que fue Gryffindor durante una hora, y os comportéis con ella como con cualquiera de vosotros- dijo muy severamente-. Y ahora nada de charla, ¡a la cama todo el mundo! Mañana tenéis clase.

Filch entró en la sala común, atravesó con brusquedad la multitud con las pertenencias de la niña y entró por la puerta de la izquierda. Tras unos tres minutos volvió a salir, esta vez con las manos vacías. El profesor y el celador abandonaron la sala dejando a Gillian a su suerte.

-Amm... Hola- dijo Gill muy avergonzada, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención-. Me llamo Gillian.

-Hola, bienvenida- dijo el prefecto dándole un apretón de manos.

Casi no había chicas en Slytherin, la mayoría eran chicos, era un poco alucinante. Gillian se hundió entre la multitud repartiendo apretones de mano por doquier y recibiendo bienvenidas sin parar. Tras darse la mano con ella, los Slytherin, poco a poco, se iban yendo a los dormitorios. Llegó hasta Draco, Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Hola!- dijo Gill entusiasmada. Crabbe y Goyle gruñeron como saludo.

-Sí hola. Sabía que tú no podías caer tan bajo- dijo Draco muy contento. Su comentario no le hizo mucha gracia pero intentó no mostrarlo en su cara.

-Ya... Ha sido todo un poco raro...

-Sí. Qué pena que no hayas cenado con nosotros nos lo habríamos pasado muy bien.

Gill dudaba de ello, ya que parece un poco imposible que puedas pasártelo peor con Fred y George que con Draco y sus... interesantísimos amigos. Lo cierto es que tampoco le parecía que hubiera estado a gusto. De todas formas lo comprobaría en el desayuno.

Ya sólo quedaban unos pocos alumnos en la sala común. Todos eran nuevos, estaban nerviosos mirando a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Draco y Gillian siguieron conversando hasta que el prefecto de séptimo año salió de la puerta de la derecha. Se situó en medio de la sala de estar y dijo:

-Bueno, ante todo sed bienvenidos, pero tenemos que dejar la fiesta, ahora toca irse a la cama, los dormitorios de los chicos están atravesando la puerta de la derecha y los de las chicas por la de la izquierda.

La mayoría de la sala entró por la puerta de la derecha, mientras que sólo cuatro chicas, incluida Gill, pasaron por la izquierda. Entraron en el dormitorio de primer año. Se encontraron con cuatro camas de madera oscura con dosel y cortinas de terciopelo verde esmeralda con lunas y estrellas bordadas en plata. Era una habitación cuadrada y en el centro había una estufa negra. No sólo las pertenencias de Gill se encontraban junto a su cama, sino que las de las otras tres niñas estaban allí también. Su cama estaba en la pared de la derecha y el lado derecho de su cama miraba hacia la puerta. Ni las paredes ni el suelo cambiaron al atravesar las puertas, seguían siendo de fría piedra gris. Gillian acariciaba las cortinas con admiración. No veía el momento de colocar sus cosas en su mesa de noche también de madera oscura como la cama.

La niña que tenía la cama al lado de la de Gillian se acercó:

-Yo soy Pansy Parkinson- dijo dándole la mano.

-Encantada.

-Yo Millicent Bulstrode- también apretó la mano de Gill.

-Y yo Daphne Greengrass.

-Bueno encantada de conoceros a las tres, yo soy Gillian Scott.

-Qué raro que te hayan cambiado ¿no?- preguntó Pansy.

-Sí, es... inexplicable- dijo Gill.

Tras un amargo interrogatorio, las cuatro niñas se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Gill sí se había acostado, pero eso de dormir... no le iba mucho en aquel momento.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado mucho y nunca olvidéis que lo que escribo siempre tiene sentido :D


	5. Primera Semana y 2 horas de Pociones

He vuelto con otro capi, siento la tardanza he estado muy ocupada con las clases ú.ù, pero ya empieza el verano y seré más activa, seguramente termine pronto el primer libro ya veréis :)

Espero que éste capítulo os guste, no es el mejor que tengo pero bueno es más corto, me reservo la artillería pesada xD

* * *

**Primera semana y 2 horas de Pociones con los Gryffindor**

Aquella mañana, la primera en Hogwarts, una muy especial... Tantas cosas bonitas se podrían decir de la primera noche y primer día en aquel colegio. Pero la palabra que mejor describiría el momento sería INDESCRIPTIBLE, irónico ¿verdad? Sí... Lo sé.

Las siete y media de la mañana. Un horrible ataque de nervios se apoderó del estómago de Gillian. Se sentía como si tuviera el estómago repleto de bichos que danzaban en él. Gill se incorporó con el pelo alborotado, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla horrible, o como si hubiera estado tirándose de él durante toda la noche por no poder dormir. Medio dormida, se levantó de la cama, se aseó y vistió al igual que sus compañeras de cuarto y salió a la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba abarrotada, de hecho, estaban todos los Slytherin del colegio. Entre Buenos días sus compañeros se preparaban para salir hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar a las ocho en punto.

Junto con Draco y sus amigos, Gill salió de la sala común y siguieron a algunos de los alumnos que se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para tomar su primer desayuno. Atravesaron las frías y oscuras mazmorras sin problema, subieron las escaleras y desanduvieron el camino de anoche. No era tan complicado el que tenían que recorrer los Slytherin comparándolo con el del resto.

La Gran Escalinata era muy complicada; eran unas 142 escaleras en total, la mayoría eran amplias y despejadas, pero algunas eran todo lo contrario, un tramo de escalera en particular llevaba a un lugar diferente los viernes, las escaleras se movían cada dos por tres y en diferentes direcciones, algunos escalones desaparecían y tenías que recordar cuáles eran para saltarlos. Las puertas eran lo peor de todo; algunas no se abrían si no se lo pedías cordialmente o si no le hacías cosquillas en el lugar adecuado, y, por supuesto, puertas que eran falsas, simples paredes fingiendo ser una puerta. Total, que la mayoría de los alumnos de las otras casas se perdieron y llegaron tarde a su primer desayuno.

El Gran Comedor era un hervidero de murmullos acerca de Harry Potter. Muchos de los alumnos lo señalaban en la lejanía y comentaban lo sucedido la noche en la que le hicieron aquella cicatriz.

Sentada a la mesa de Slytherin, Gill se servía unos cereales con leche mientras conversaba con Draco, no era precisamente una conversación muy amena... Hablaban, bueno, más bien Draco hablaba sobre cómo Harry, sentado a la mesa de los Gryffindor, se atrevió a rechazarlo el día anterior. Durante aquel desayuno los profesores repartieron el horario para todo el curso.

—Nuestra primera clase es Transformaciones, interesante...— comentó Gillian.

—Y después Encantamientos... Deberían habernos dado los horarios antes, así habríamos traído los libros.

Parecía que la vida de Draco se basaba en quejarse por todo. Éste se dedicó a hablar sobre su tema de conversación favorito, poner verde a Harry, y en ese momento a Gillian se le iba la cabeza a la mesa de los Gryffindor, deseaba estar sentada a aquella mesa junto a Fred, George, Harry y Ron.

* * *

—¿Qué creéis que ha pasado?— preguntó Fred.

—¿Um?— emitió Ron con la boca llena.

—Con Gill— dijo George.

—Sí, qué raro— dijo Harry saboreando su desayuno.

—Es verdad, la profesora McGonagall dijo que el Sombrero Seleccionador quiso rectificar su decisión... ¿Qué?— era Hermione entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—Nada, es solo que... Por lo visto estás a dos conversaciones a la vez— dijo Ron algo molesto.

—No, no, para nada, yo solo estaba preocupada por ella, ¿cómo estará pasándolo?

—Yo diría que nos echa de menos— dijo George dándose aires— Miradla sino.

Los cinco dirigieron una mirada a la mesa de los Slytherin y se detuvieron en los ojos de Gillian que también los observaba. Se saludaron y se dieron la vuelta.

—Tampoco parece estar muy mal— dijo Harry—. Aunque no puedo creerme como puede estar con Draco Malfoy...

—Bueno, Gill dijo que ya se conocían de antes...— dijo Ron.

—Sí... Seguro que Malfoy está llenando su cabecita con malas ideas— dijo Fred medio riéndose con George— Pobre.

Llegó Percy.

—¿Qué, nerviosos por el primer día?— preguntó.

—Muchísimo— dijo Harry.

—Bueno es muy normal— dijo Percy.

—Pues yo me siento muy preparada...— dijo Hermione.

—Claro— dijo Ron.

* * *

Gillian, por otra parte, como veía que con ese tipo de conversaciones no congeniaba con Draco, intentaba cambiar de tema.

—¿Estás nervioso? Por el primer día, ya sabes.

—Sí, bueno no demasiado, estoy seguro de que lo haré bastante bien, mis padres obtuvieron muy buenas calificaciones, así que supongo que yo también lo haré bien. ¿Y tú?

—Mi estómago es como un enjambre de abejas...

Crabbe y Goyle emitieron lo que parecía una risa.

—¿A caso vosotros no lo estáis?— preguntó Draco.

—Eh... Sí, claro— dijo Crabbe.

—Sí, sí, yo también— dijo Goyle.

—Así me gusta, nuestra primera clase era...

—Transformaciones, con los de Ravenclaw, en el patio de Transformaciones... Vale, éso era obvio...

Los cuatro rieron.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron del Gran Comedor 25 minutos antes de la clase de Transformaciones, para volver a la sala común a recoger los libros y para tener algo de tiempo extra para encontrar el camino a clase. No fue muy difícil llegar al patio donde la clase estaba, saliendo de las mazmorras subieron unas escaleras que los llevó al segundo piso, continuaron por el único camino, atravesaron una puerta doble, siguieron adelante y giraron a la derecha, bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron al patio. Después sólo tenían que ir por el camino de la derecha y detrás de la primera puerta doble se encontraba el aula de Transformaciones.

—Pues no ha sido tan difícil, yo diría que el camino al Gran Comedor es más largo...— comentó Gillian.

—Lo es. Pero llegar hasta aquí parecía más complicado por la estructura del recorrido.

—Al final nos ha sobrado mucho tiempo.

En concreto les habían sobrado 10 minutos que decidieron dedicar a una charla sobre qué es lo que harían en esta clase. También compartieron el nerviosismo una vez más, por supuesto.

Desde el primer momento en el que Gill vio a la profesora McGonagall la noche anterior, le dio la sensación de que era una mujer estricta, inteligente y que sabría mantener a sus alumnos en un silencio casi sepulcral. Era así, la niña dio exactamente con la forma de actuar de la profesora, claro que saltaba a la vista. Nada más sentarse en sus pupitres la profesora les dedicó unas palabras:

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Les dio la espalda a sus alumnos, convirtió el escritorio en un cerdo y luego lo devolvió su forma original.

Todos tenían muchas ganas de empezar porque la representación de McGonagall los dejó del todo impresionados. Claro que las ganas aminoraron cuando recapacitaron en que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder convertir un escritorio en cerdo. Desde el primer momento la profesora les puso la tarea de anotar lo que ella dictase. El vocabulario y tener que escribir con pluma en un pergamino, hizo del dictado casi toda una aventura. Después de aquello, repartió cerillas a todos los alumnos, tanto de Slytherin como de Ravenclaw. Tenían que convertirla en una punzante aguja. Lo intentaron, lo seguían intentando, pero al final muy pocos consiguieron algún cambio. La mayoría que había conseguido algo eran de Ravenclaw, pero Gill aún siendo de Slytherin consiguió convertir la cerilla en una aguja que se prendía fuego con la fricción. Al menos era algo. La profesora felicitó a los alumnos que consiguieron algún cambió y les comunicó que continuarían en la próxima clase.

Entonces, salieron de clase y tenían 20 minutos de descanso que decidieron emplear en dirigirse a la clase de Encantamientos, por ser el primer día para situarse. No era una camino muy difícil. Salieron de la clase y siguieron hacia la derecha hasta que se encontraron con otra puerta doble. Atravesándola, yendo hacia la derecha ibas a los invernaderos de Herbología, y yendo hacia la izquierda te encontrabas con tres tramos de escalera y subiéndolos llegabas al tercer piso. Una vez en él, yendo hacia la derecha y otra vez derecha, estaba la clase de Encantamientos y más adelante aún, la biblioteca. Ya habían llegado. Cuestión de 5 minutos de nada.

—Creo que tenemos que calcular mejor nuestro tiempo...— dijo Gillian.

—En eso mismo pensaba yo. Mañana lo haremos mejor, ya verás.

—Eso espero, porque me gustaría ir mañana al baño... Más que nada.

—Menos mal que aquí hay unos cuantos bancos— dijo Draco desplomándose en un banco cercano.

Gill también se sentó y mientras charlaban sobre las clases, hacían tiempo hasta que la de Encantamientos empezara.

Cuando dio comienzo se sentaron en el sitio que quisieron, cómo en transformaciones, y esperaron a que el profesor apareciera. Flitwick llegó, era un brujo enano que para poder atender la clase tenía que subirse a unos libros amontonados sobre su sillón. Fue el primero en pasar lista, estaba ordenada alfabéticamente según el apellido. En esta primera clase de encantamientos empezaron hablando sobre las vacaciones de verano, para romper el hielo; unos pocos dijeron que no habían hecho nada del otro mundo, mientras que otros presumieron de las casas que tenían en otros países, uno de ellos fue Draco, por supuesto. Gillian no quiso participar en la conversación, era muy tímida, y tampoco le habría gustado que la miraran de forma diferente al resto por haberse pasado todo el verano en un orfanato esperando con ansia el día de ir a Hogwarts. Cuando hubieran hablado lo suficiente, el profesor Flitwick comenzó por dar una charla sobre el significado de "Encantamiento" y las diferencias entre éste y "Hechizo". Fue una clase muy interesante, en la que Gill apuntó casi todo lo que el profesor le decía, estaba apasionada con aquella asignatura y acababan de empezar.

La clase finalizó para dar comenzada la comida a las 12 en punto, así que regresaron al Gran Comedor. Gill estaba cada vez más segura de que de alguna manera no encajaba con Malfoy, pero era extraño, sentía algo especial, no era interés romántico ni mucho menos, no sabía qué era, tampoco sabría como expresarlo. Pensó, que con el paso del tiempo conseguiría darse cuenta de qué era y que Draco se comportara de forma diferente con ella para molestarla lo menos posible.

Malfoy se pasó toda la hora de comer haciendo comentarios despectivos sobre casi todo el mundo, tanto alumnos que iban mal vestidos, como profesores totalmente ineptos, según su criterio, claro.

Cuando Crabbe y Goyle terminaron su comida, que no fue poca, se pasearon entre las mesas en busca de un pobrecillo que se dejara robar comida en su propia cara. Mientras, Gill suspiraba por dentro, no quería ofender claro estaba, y menos aún quería sentirse totalmente desplazada en su nueva casa, Slytherin.

—¡Tengo unas ganas de que llegue el viernes...!— dijo Draco muy entusiasmado mirando el horario.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque por fin tendremos una clase de verdad, no estas estupideces...

Gill consultó el horario, la única asignatura que tenían el viernes era Pociones con el profesor Snape, ¡como no!

—¿Pociones?— preguntó Gillian escéptica.

—¡Exacto! Los mayores de Slytherin estuvieron comentando que el mejor profesor de Hogwarts es Snape. Y desde luego eso parece— dijo Draco mirando la mesa de los profesores.

—No sé que decir... Supongo que sí. Me pareció muy estricto cosa que es bastante buena, eso hará que nos centremos en el trabajo de clase... Pero por lo demás no tengo ni idea.

—¡Ah! Por cierto, se me olvidaba lo más importante de todo, siempre desfavorece a los de otras casas, sobre todo a los de Gryffindor y eso es GENIAL, porque, por si no te has fijado, tenemos Pociones dobles con los pringados de Gryffindor.

Ella no sabía si alegrarse o desanimarse... Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que el profesor Snape dijese lo contrario, ella era una Gryffindor como podía serlo Harry Potter. No sabía por qué el profesor había cambiado su opinión acerca de Gillian, el fue quién le dijo que acabaría en Gryffindor.

—O sea, que a nosotros nos favorece... Éso está bien— dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

Gillian terminó su comida y aprovechó un momento de despiste de Draco. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a hablar con Harry, Ron, Fred y George. Claro que tuvo que soportar a Hermione Greanger.

—Hola chicos— dijo un poco cortada.

—Tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas...— empezó a decir George.

—...bueno, lo que ha hecho que ahora estés en Slytherin— terminó Fred.

—Sí... ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Harry.

—La profesora McGonagall, nos lo explicó anoche. O, ¿es qué no os acordáis?

—Ya estamos, ¿alguien estaba hablando contigo?— le dijo Ron a Hermione sentada dos sitios a su derecha.

—No nos peleemos— dijo Gill—. No es muy sencillo de contar, así que callaos un momento. Yo estaba subiendo las escaleras siguiendo a los de Gryffindor, cuando la profesora McGonagall me detuvo antes de llegar... Me dijo que tenía que ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Ella me acompañó hasta allí y encontré al profesor Snape discutiendo con el director.

—¿El profesor Snape?— preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Sí. No me preguntéis que hacía allí, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea, bueno, lo único que sé es que es el jefe de la casa Slytherin, porque por lo demás... Continúo. Bueno me los encontré discutiendo sobre algo de lo que al final no me enteré y bueno que al final me tuve que volver a poner el Sombrero Seleccionador. Le preguntaron si podría estar en Slytherin y tras una conversación... Me declaró Slytherin. Dormí en la casa Slytherin, desayuné con los Slytherin, di clase con los de Slytherin, acabo de comer con los Slytherin y aquí estoy contándooslo.

—Sigo sin entenderlo...

—Ya somos dos. No tiene por qué cambiar nada, ¿verdad?

—Nop, de hecho te diríamos que...

—...le dieras un portazo en las narices a Malfoy.

—Sí— dijo Ron.

—¿No puedes cambiarte de casa?— preguntó Harry.

—No puede, porque técnicamente, ya se ha cambiado. Y sólo se permite un cambio durante los siete cursos.

—Genial...

Gillian volvió a la mesa de los Slytherin no con muchas ganas, pero oye, es lo que hay.

—¿Qué hacías con los Gryffindor?

—Amm... Tenía que explicarles lo que ocurrió anoche.

—Eh... Claro.

—Historia de la Magia es en el cuarto piso, ¿no?— dijo Gill.

De pronto la cara de éste se horrorizó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tenemos Historia de la Magia?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que si el día ya se me está haciendo aburrido imagínate como será cuando estemos en la clase más aburrida de todo el colegio... Sólo de pensarlo me entran ganas de dormir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi padre me lo contó.

—Pues menos mal que sólo tenemos una clase a la semana...— dijo Gill mirando el horario.

—Uf... Qué alivio. ¿Cuántas horas tenemos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Sólo 2, bueno realmente la única clase que tiene tres horas es Herbología... ¿Por qué?

—No sé, me parece que Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras tiene que ser muy interesante y muy útil.

—Pues... Si Quirrell es nuestro profesor... Mucho me temo que no va a ser así ni por asomo. Creo que deberíamos ir yendo, no creo que sea un camino de rositas.

Era cierto no lo era, fue el camino más complicado del día. Llegaron a La Gran Escalera. Ahora sólo tenían que acertar con la escalera que los llevaría por el camino adecuado para llegar al cuarto piso. Una tarea muy difícil y si encima no dejabas de encontrarte con los fantasmas del colegio lo era aún más.

Una de las cosas más desagradables de los fantasmas era que de vez en cuando te atravesaban si estabas en su camino sin cortarse un pelo. Como era de esperar, esa experiencia te dejaba helado del todo y para todo el día. Se podía ver a Nick Casi Decapitado señalando el camino a los nuevos Gryffindor, pero también, por desgracia para muchos, estaba Peeves el _Duende _que se encargaba de poner trampas por todas partes a los que llegaban tarde a clase. También arrojaba todo tipo de objetos a la cabeza de los alumnos, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies de los que pasaban, se hacía invisible y agarraba la nariz de alguno gritando: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!

Se rumoreaba que Filch, el conserje, castigaba duramente a quien incumpliera las normas. Y éso no era lo peor, su gata lo era. Se llamaba _Señora Norris_, una gata de lo más delgada y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba por los pasillos ella sola, y si presenciaba el incumplimiento de las normas por parte de alguno, desaparecía y en un segundo Filch ya te estaba castigando. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo mejor que nadie, quizá exceptuando a Fred y George por la conversación que mantuvieron con Gillian, y aparecía tan, o más, súbitamente como los fantasmas. Todos lo odiaban, y el deseo jamás realizado, pero más soñado era darle una buena patada a la _Señora Norris_, aunque fuera una crueldad.

Cuando dieron con la escalera que los conduciría por el camino correcto, un fantasma atravesó a Draco dejándolo completamente helado. Gill se rió a carcajadas, pero entonces un segundo fantasma la atravesó a ella, helándola también, entonces ambos se rieron de sendas desgracias.

Llegaron al cuarto piso y rápidamente encontraron el aula de Historia de la Magia. Era la única asignatura dictada por un fantasma. Cuentan que el profesor Binns una noche como cualquier otra, se durmió en un sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala de profesores y que a la mañana siguiente se levantó para dar clase, pero algo raro ocurría, resulta que su peso se había reducido considerablemente ya que dejó su cuerpo sobre el sillón. Binns hablaba muy lenta y pausadamente, mientras garabateaba en la pizarra. Muchos de los alumnos dormían plácidamente durante toda la hora, es como...

—Esta noche no he dormido nada...(bostezo)

—Pues vaya, que mala suerte.

—No si no pasa nada, dormiré durante la clase de Historia de la Magia.

Exactamente igual, y el profesor Binns lo sabía, pero le daba igual, atender en clase era responsabilidad del alumno. Además, muchos de ellos se arrepentían de echarse siestas durante sus clases porque sus exámenes era mortales.

Y por fin, la clase terminó dejándoles el resto de la tarde libre porque, ya que fue el primer día, no les pusieron deberes y pudieron hacer lo que quisieron, desde volver a acostarse, correr por los terrenos del colegio, jugar al ajedrez mágico, hasta pasarse toda la tarde en la biblioteca leyendo sin parar, cosa que Hermione Greanger hizo, por supuesto. No fue una tarde muy divertida para Gillian, ella pensaba que si por lo menos Crabbe y Goyle fueran un poco más divertidos, alguna tarde podría escaquearse e ir a hablar con Harry y Ron, porque aquella misma tarde ambos se echaron una risas con los gemelos Weasley.

Todos los martes a primera hora tenían Herbología en los invernaderos cerca del cuarto piso y, a su vez, cerca del estadio de _quidditch_. Seguidamente, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en los terrenos del colegio. Encantamientos una vez más y lo más emocionante del día fue la clase de Astronomía en la torre más alta del castillo. La clase era a medianoche, muy fuera del horario. Tenían que estudiar los ciclos de la Luna, aprenderse los nombres de las estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas.

Aquel miércoles, en cambio, tuvieron Transformaciones y Herbología una vez más. Sólo tuvieron un par de clases porque las de vuelo darían comienzo la segunda semana de septiembre junto con los entrenamientos y renombramientos de _quidditch_. Aquella tarde la pasaron haciendo los deberes que McGonagall, para Draco _"Esa urraca"_, les puso esa misma mañana, que por cierto, no fueron pocos.

Por fin llegó uno de los días más esperados para Draco, el jueves con las dos primeras clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, él estaba muy emocionado con asistir a la primera, pero al final resultó ser toda una decepción. Varios estudiantes, incluidos Gillian y Draco, se marearon durante la clase porque había un fuerte olor a ajo.

Se rumoreaba que el profesor Quirrell lo utilizaba para protegerse de un vampiro que conoció en Rumanía y al que, sin ninguna duda, tenía un miedo horrible de que volviera a buscarlo. Por supuesto, en caso de que aquella historia fuera real, Gillian lo habría afirmado ya que conoció al profesor en el Caldero Chorreante y vio que tenía miedo hasta de su propia sombra. Al parecer habló a todos los cursos sobre la historia de su turbante; contó que se lo regaló un príncipe africano por rescatarlo de las garras de un zombi cabreado, cuando contó que lo liberó de un zombi, Gill no pudo evitar soltar una risita que sólo Draco pudo apreciar porque estaba sentado a su lado. Además cuando algún que otro Slytherin le preguntó como se libró de él, la cara de Quirrell se volvió roja del todo y en vez de contestar a la preguntá desvió el tema a uno muy común, el tiempo. Casi al final de la clase, los alumnos descubrieron que el olor a ajo salía del turbante.

—Vaya rollo— comentó Draco.

—Sí... Desde luego, no era lo que esperábamos. Y ese olor... Me ha revuelto el estómago.

—Y que lo digas. No quiero seguir pensando en ello. ¿Cuál es la siguiente clase?— dijo bostezando, Gill miró el horario que apuntó.

—Herbología, y después, por fin, habremos terminado. El profesor Quirrell me ha dormido, desanimado... No sé cómo describirlo.

—Yo siento lo mismo. Podrían contratar a profesores con mayor profesionalidad. Si ya lo decía mi padre, tenía que haber ido a Durmstrang, y yo quería ir pero mi madre se empeñó...

—¿Durmstrang?— preguntó Gillian con curiosidad.

—Es otra escuela de magia, está en el norte.

—¿Cuánto más al norte de aquí?

—Je, je... Bastante.

Crabbe y Goyle casi ni hablaban, y cuando lo hacían era entre ellos, o para decir alguna estupidez. Cada vez que se cruzaban con algún alumno de otra casa (de primer año claro) ambos lo empujaban o le metían un puñetazo... O ambas cosas.

—Nunca pensé que me podría llegar a aburrir tanto en una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, claro que es por culpa del profesor, como en Historia de la Magia. ¿Ves? Otro más a la lista...

—Quizá sí que deberían hacer una reforma de personal.

Ya por la mañana del viernes, Draco no dejaba de poner por la nubes al profesor de pociones.

—¿Has mirado qué clases tenemos hoy?— preguntó Gill.

—Sí. A primera hora tenemos Pociones, y a segunda hora Pociones, je, je... Y con los de Gryffindor ja, ja, ja...— Crabbe y Goyle roncaron, digo rieron.

—Je, je... Qué gracioso... Es cierto, no lo recordaba... O sea, que hoy tenemos una hora menos.

El desayuno transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, aunque Malfoy esperaba ansioso que llegara la hora de que empezaran las clases. De tanto repetírselo a la pobre, ella también empezaba a mostrarse interesada por la clase de Pociones.

—¿Te has fijado en lo nerviosos que estás los pringados de esa mesa?— Crabbe y Goyle, evidentemente se rieron.

—Sí, no creo que les haga mucha gracia tener clase con un profesor que sólo favorece a los alumnos de su casa, y que, además, los critica en el peor de los sentidos.

Tras terminar el desayuno bajaron a las mazmorras y fueron a la sala común para recoger el libro de pociones y todos los materiales, muy pesados además. Esperaron con impaciencia, más bien, Draco esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del profesor.

Por fin entraron en el aula de pociones y si la clase ya era fría de por sí, el profesor Snape hacía que todo fuera de un frío extremo. Y no hablemos de los animales conservados flotando en un agua de un color horrible en frascos de vidrio, cubrían todas las estanterías haciendo que el aula fuera aún más pequeña, oscura, fría y tétrica de lo que ya era. Un poco imposible, pero lo hacía.

Nada más entrar el profesor, la clase enmudeció dejando un silencio muy incómodo. Snape comenzó la clase del modo más lógico para aquella situación, pasando lista. Comenzó diciendo el nombre y apellido de cada alumno con total normalidad hasta que llegó al de Harry claro.

—Ah...— murmuró— El señor Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se reían tapándose la boca para evitar emitir sonido alguno. Como Malfoy vio que Gill no se reía le dio un pequeño codazo para que lo hiciera, pero lo único que pudo hacer ella fue esbozar una simple sonrisa no muy convencida de si debería reírse. El profesor siguió pasando lista, la siguiente después de Harry era Gillian:

—La señorita Scott... Ron Weasley... Y Blaise Zabini— concluyó. Y Gill se preguntaba ¿la señorita Scott? ¿es que acaso no tenía nombre?, dijo el nombre de todo el mundo menos el suyo, ¿tenía algo en su contra? Lo cierto es que nunca antes había pronunciado su nombre, éso fue lo que pensó mientras trataba de recordar al profesor Snape hablando con ella; señorita Scott, señorita, señorita Scott, señorita Scott... No, nunca lo había dicho antes.

El profesor terminó de pasar lista y observó detenidamente a la clase, dio con la mirada molesta de Gillian, pero no le aguantó la mirada más de medio segundo, ¿se podía saber qué es lo que le pasaba con ella? No, por supuesto que no se podía saber. También intentó recordar si en algún momento la miró fijamente a los ojos por lo menos durante más de dos segundos, no tampoco lo había hecho... Gillian sospechaba.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones— Sin ningún esfuerzo por su parte, Snape, al igual que McGonagall, era capaz de mantener la clase en silencio—. No permitiré muchos estúpidos aireos de varita y por éso algunos dudaréis que ésto sea magia de verdad. No espero que lleguéis a comprender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus relucientes vapores, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, aturdiendo los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros a embotellar la fama, a elaborar la gloria, y hasta a detener a la propia... muerte. Sólo si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Evidentemente, nadie en toda la clase se atrevió a decir nada. Draco miró a Gill con una sonrisa de _"Por fin alguien competente", _y ella pensaba "Vaaaya me esperaba menos, ¡buen discurso!", desde luego estaba entusiasmada. Desde su sitio pudo apreciar lo poco alcornoque que Hermione Greanger se creía. Y también las caras alucinadas de Harry y Ron.

De pronto:

—¡Potter! ¿Qué se obtiene si se añade polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry parecía tener cero ideas, pero desde luego Gill recordaba la primera poción que aparecía en el libro de pociones como si lo hubiera estado leyendo el día anterior, lo cierto es que lo leyó un rato. No se molestó en levantar la mano, con Snape eso era inútil; Gillian lo sabía, pero había una persona allí sentada que no, Hermione agitaba con nerviosismo su mano en el aire.

—Em... No lo sé, señor— contestó Harry.

Los labios del profesor se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—La fama no lo es todo, ¿cierto señor Potter?

Como era de esperar hizo caso omiso a la mano inquieta de Hermione.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me traigas un bezoar?

Esta vez Hermione estiró tanto el brazo que no necesitaba levantarse de la silla para que la vieran. Desde luego intentarlo una segunda vez no era muy inteligente por su parte, era irónico. Gillian también recordaba la respuesta, pero ella se limitaba a observar como el profesor Snape se regodeaba al ver que una vez más Harry tampoco lo sabía. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no podían reprimir su risa, se estaban desternillando, haciendo el menor ruido posible. El pobre Harry no quería ni mirarlos.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro durante el verano. ¿No es así, Potter?

Harry no tenía más remedio que seguir mirando al profesor, Gillian sentía pena por él, no le parecía justo que el primer día de clase la tomara con él de aquella manera. Hermione, por su parte, seguía con la mano levantada, pero una vez más fue ignorada completamente.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?— preguntó Snape.

Estaba claro, el siguiente paso que daría Hermione sería la mayor equivocación, levantarse de la silla y extender su brazo hacia el techo.

—No lo sé— dijo con toda la calma del mundo—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Algunas risas se esparcieron por el aula, y Gillian quería soltar miles de carcajadas, pero no lo hizo. A juzgar por la cara del profesor, no parecía muy contento.

—Siéntate— gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayoría de lo venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. ¿Se puede saber por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

A partir de aquel momento la clase fue toda una cadena de infortunios para los Gryffindor. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseaba entre las mesas observando como realizaban todos los pasos y mientras criticaba cada cosa que hacían, menos a Malfoy y a Gillian. Draco parecía gustarle, y desde luego a ella no se le daba mal.

Justo cuando les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Draco había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron el aula entera. Neville se las había apañado para convertir el caldero de su compañero Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba en el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos de ambas casas. Rápidamente toda la clase estaba subida en sus taburetes, menos Neville que no se había movido un pelo porque se había empapado en la poción y el pobre gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas que no tenían muy buena pinta.

—Como podemos observar, la estupidez no tiene límites— dijo Snape con el entrecejo fruncido, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

El pobrecillo no dejaba de llorar a causa de las nuevas pústulas que aparecían ahora por su cara.

—Llévelo a la enfermería— le ordenó Snape a Seamus.

Luego, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando en una mesa cercana a la de Neville.

—Tú, Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Draco se meaba de la risa, mientras que Gill estaba considerando seriamente decirle algo al profesor Snape. No sólo a ella le pareció una injusticia, sobre todo se lo pareció a Harry, porque estaba apunto de empezar una discusión con Snape, pero no dijo ni mu.

Durante las dos clases de Pociones, Snape parecía tenerla tomada con Harry, o algo por el estilo, es más, parecía odiarlo a muerte.

La clase finalizó una hora más tarde, y Gill quería darle todo su apoyo a Harry, el comentario de Snape la había dejado hecha polvo a ella también. Mientras Draco recogía sus cosas, Gillian se acercó a Harry y Ron y les dijo...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, personalmente, de los que he escrito, éste es el capítulo que menos me gusta, se me hace un poco pesado, pero los siguientes son mejores os lo garantizo :D


	6. Una Dura Decisión y un Pasadizo Secreto

****Hola, siento la tardanza, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo. Espero que os guste mucho :D

Gillian tomará una decisión para cambiar por fin esa situación tan incómoda, y Fred y George la retarán a encontrar su primer pasadizo.

* * *

**Una dura decisión y un pasadizo secreto**

—Cuanto lo siento...— dijo Gillian.

—No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya— dijo Harry.

—Oye, ¿podría estar con vosotros esta tarde? Os explicaré más tarde por qué os lo pido.

—Sí— dijo Ron entusiasmado—. Te echábamos de menos.

—Señorita, ¿por qué no está ayudando a su compañero a recoger?— de pronto el profesor Snape apareció por detrás de ella.

Gill miró durante un instante al profesor, y enseguida desvió la mirada hasta los dos con los que hablaba y les dijo...

—Nos vemos después de comer, en el vestíbulo.

Y se marchó con Malfoy. Recogió sus cosas y volvieron a la sala común de Slytherin. Dejaron sus cosas y hambrientos fueron al Gran Comedor a almorzar.

—¿Verdad que ha sido la mejor clase de toda la semana?— preguntó Draco aún muy emocionado.

—Quitando unas cosillas, es verdad que me lo he pasado muy bien. Lo más divertido ha sido hacer la poción. En verano casi me pongo a hacer una, pero al final no la hice por miedo a hacer explotar la habitación.

—Ooooh, ha sido genial cuando Snape se ha puesto a hacerle preguntas a Potter, y él no tenía ni idea de nada, y cuando le ha gritado a esa paleta de Gryffindor se ha lucido.

—Sí... Lo de Hermione ha sido casi lo mejor de la clase.

—Oye, ¿te vienes después al patio empedrado a jugar a los _Gobstones_?

—Ésto... Me encantaría ir pero prefiero quitarme los deberes de encima los viernes para tener todo el fin de semana libre, así que... estaré en la biblioteca. Pero no pasa nada, ve tú y diviértete con Crabbe y Goyle. Id a molestar a algún chico indefenso... Lo que vosotros acostumbréis a hacer.

—Je, je... Sí, más o menos es lo que solemos hacer.

—Por cierto, ¿qué son los gobstones?

—Son unas bolitas pequeñas que tienes que echar de un circulo para poder ganar, hay tres tipos: uno de ellos tiene un foso en medio y tienes que conseguir acercar tus gobstones lo máximo posible al foso pero sin dejarlos caer; otro es el típico, sacar los gobstones del rival fuera del círculo; y el último es muy parecido al del foso pero con un gobstone especial en vez de un foso. ¿Nunca habías jugado antes?

—No, soy así de rara...

Nada más terminar de comer algo, Gill salió escopetada por la puerta del Gran Comedor al ver a Harry y Ron salir un minuto antes.

—Perdonadme, tenía que parecer lo menos sospechoso posible.

—Yo he quedado en ir a ver a Hagrid ahora, ¿te parece...?— empezó a preguntar Harry.

—Genial, cualquier sitio menos el patio empedrado, además no he visto a Hagrid desde que nos trajo hasta aquí cruzando el lago negro.

Salieron del castillo y en cuanto pisaron algo de naturaleza empezaron a bajar por la explanada. Mientras Gillian empezó a explicarles por qué necesitaba pasar la tarde con ellos.

—Veréis, pero es que necesitaba desconectar de todo... ésto... Draco es tan, no sé cómo decirlo, no deja de hablar mal de todo el mundo y quejarse por todo... Pensé que podría soportarlo, pero no puedo callarme eternamente si sobre todo sólo habla de lo mal que te ha tratado el profesor de Snape y si está riéndose de vosotros continuamente. No lo soporto.

—Por fin has abierto los ojos— dijo Ron—. Malfoy no es muy buena compañía.

—Sí, no es una persona muy cálida. Pero no sé...

—¿Crees que si hablas con el director, podrías cambiarte otra vez?— preguntó Harry.

—Me encantaría, pero no creo que funcione... Mañana le comentaré a Draco que me he planteado cambiarme e iré a ver a Dumbledore dependiendo de lo que me diga.

—Seguro que podrás cambiarte— dijo Ron con tono esperanzador.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal Fred y George? Me dijeron que tendría que encontrar un pasadizo secreto y que me dirían en qué planta del castillo pero no me han dicho nada... Aún.

—¿Ésos?, no te preocupes por ellos, si no te han dicho nada aún es que están planeando alguna travesura, luego vamos a verlos— dijo Ron.

—Y si quieres te ayudamos a encontrar un pasadizo mañana— dijo Harry sonriendo a Gill.

Cruzaron los terrenos y, tras una multitud de árboles pudieron ver una cabaña de piedra al borde del bosque prohibido, justo al lado de los tres peldaños que había para entrar a la cabaña, había una ballesta y un par de botas de goma.

Harry llamó a la puerta, e inmediatamente se oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego oyeron la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:

—Atrás, _Fang_, atrás.

Abrió la puerta y asomó su gran cara peluda.

—Entrad. Atrás, _Fang_.

Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro. La casa se dividía en dos pero sin ninguna pared o puerta que separara las habitaciones. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, en un rincón había una cama enorme, en la que tranquilamente podrían dormir cuatro personas, con una manta hecha de remiendos, y, al fuego, había un caldero hirviendo.

—Estáis en vuestra casa— dijo Hagrid, soltando a _Fang_, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas.

_Fang_ era un perro grande y negro al que continuamente se le caía la baba, parecía peligroso, pero al igual que Hagrid, era un trocito de pan.

—Éste es Ron— dijo Harry a Hagrid que estaba sirviendo el té y pedazos de pastel.

—Con que otro Weasley, ¿no?— dijo de reojo mirando las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos del bosque.

—Y ya conoces a Gill— dijo Harry sonriéndola.

—Sí, claro... ¿Te tratan bien en Slytherin?

—Sí, bueno, a mi sí, pero no soporto que pongan verde a mis amigos— dijo mirando a Harry y Ron.

Mientras tomaban el té y, a duras penas, se comían el durísimo y asqueroso pastel de Hagrid, le contaban todo lo que sucedió en sus primeras clases, y _Fang_ se entretuvo babeando la túnica de Harry al apoyarse en su rodilla.

Harry y Ron contaron su desagradable encuentro con Filch el primer día de clase, y los tres se fascinaron al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch ese viejo bobo.

—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la _Señora Norris_, me encantaría presentársela un día a _Fang_. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No puedo librarme de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.

Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid y Ron insistían en que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos. Pero Gillian no lo creía.

—Pero realmente parece que me odie.

—¡Tonterías!—dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sin embargo, Hagrid desvió la mirada con eso último, y no sólo Gill lo vio, también lo vio Harry que no dejó de darle vueltas a eso durante un rato.

—Creo que tenías que haberlo visto, fue alucinante el momento de las preguntas... Y después echándole la bronca por lo de Neville— lo defendió Gillian—. Fue horrible. Estuve a punto de decirle algo a Snape...

—Me habría gustado saber que hubiera hecho él si le hubieras dicho algo... ¿Te habría quitado puntos... ? ¿Te habría echado la bronca... ?¿No habría hecho nada porque, de momento, eres de Slytherin... ?— conspiró Ron con aire de detective.

—¿De momento?—preguntó Hagrid.

—Sí... Estoy pensando en ir a ver al director para poder cambiarme, supongo que cuando me cambié a Slytherin no cuenta porque no fue por qué yo lo pedí... O eso espero.

—Dumbledore es un buen hombre, seguro que podrás cambiarte al final... Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está tu hermano Charlie? Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.

Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry y Gill miraron el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de _El Profeta_.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.

Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.

Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de éso, si saben lo que es conveniente, declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.

Entonces Gillian recordó que Ron les había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de entrar en Gringotts, pero claro, olvidó mencionar la fecha.

—¡Hagrid!—dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!— Hagrid ignoró los gritos de Harry ofreciéndole más pastel.

—¿Era el día de tu cumpleaños?— preguntó ella.

—Sí— respondió Harry.

—Qué buen regalo ser mago ¿no?— Gillian se rio.

Después de aquella pequeña charla, se preguntaba que estarían buscando los ladrones, y por supuesto, quiénes habían sido.

Al final se les hizo tan tarde que no pudieron ir a ver a Fred y George. Gillian, Harry y Ron volvieron al castillo para cenar, tenían los bolsillos llenos del durísimo pastel de Hagrid, fueron demasiado amables como para rechazarlo. Gill estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, se imaginaba así misma hablando con Draco sobre cambiarse de casa mientras cenaban esa misma noche, no pintaba muy bien.

Durante la cena...

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy callada— dijo Draco.

—Amm... Nada... Es sólo qué... He decidido ir a ver a Dumbledore para cambiarme de casa...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—No... me siento del todo cómoda...

—Y si no me equivoco te cambiarás otra vez a Gryffindor... Con Potter y esa chusma...

—Pues sí, pero no quiero que creas que tengo la misma opinión que ellos sobre ti.

—Y... ¿no puedes, simplemente, pasar más tiempo con ellos pero sin cambiarte?

—Ése no es el único problema...— dijo Gill pensando en el tema de conversación favorito de Draco.

Hubo un silencio, Gillian aún no había probado su cena y Draco hacía un rato que había dejado de comer.

—Así que... todo acaba aquí— dijo Draco decepcionado y mosqueado.

—No, no, no, no... Ésto no tiene por qué cambiar nuestra amistad, podemos seguir pasando ratos juntos, en las clases que coincidamos nos pondremos juntos si hay que ponerse en grupo o en pareja, podemos cartearnos...

—Pero aún así no será lo mismo.

—Mira a tu alrededor; muchos estudiantes no están en su mesa correspondiente. Puedo comer o cenar contigo todos los días, sólo cambiaría en los banquetes que se celebren. Total... en clase no solemos hablar mucho, sólo en la de pociones y porque tenemos que estar juntos, no creo que Snape quiera cambiarnos da pareja...— dijo Gill mirando al profesor de pociones que sospechosamente miraba hacia ellos.

Los viernes, si quieres podemos jugar juntos a los gobstones, y he oído que los jueves hay clase de vuelo con los de Gryffindor, ahí tenemos un rato más...

—Y podríamos quedar para repasar pociones... Y a lo largo del curso se nos irían presentando más oportunidades...

—Sí, éso es...— Gillian recordó lo que Dumbledore dijo aquella vez en su despacho—. Donde duerma no tiene por qué afectar a nuestra amistad...

—Entonces... ¿Por qué te cambias?

—Vale... Parece sospechoso. No me llevo bien con las chicas, me parecen estúpidas— mintió bajando la voz para que no la oyeran—. Pero lo único que pasará, será que tú dormirás en las mazmorras y yo... ¿Dónde duermen los Gryffindor? Bueno no importa, y yo dormiré en otra parte.

—Sí... Está bien...

—Además, quizá de este modo nos llevemos mejor...

—¡Claro!— dijo de pronto—. Si no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos tendremos más cosas de las que hablar, y con más ganas... Me parece bien, podemos quedar los viernes después de la comida, vamos a jugar a los gobstones o a lo que sea y después nos lo contamos todo durante la cena— dijo sonriendo.

—No lo había pensado, me parece genial— y se dieron un amistoso abrazo.

En la mesa de los Gryffindor, Harry y Ron les comentaron a Fred y George lo que Gillian estaba pensando hacer...

—Genial— dijeron los gemelos a la misma vez.

—Sí, ¿verdad?— dijo Harry.

—Creo que se lo está contando ahora mismo— dijo Ron mirando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin—. No parece muy contento.

Todos miraron hacia la mesa cercana a la chimenea de la izquierda (la izquierda según entras al Gran Comedor).

—Mejor— dijo Harry.

—Es cierto, no le viene bien...

—...ese tipo de compañía.

Estuvieron mirando durante unos instantes sin mediar palabra, hasta que...

—Pero... ¿por qué Malfoy se alegra?— preguntó Ron desconcertado.

—Sí, antes echaba humo por las orejas...— dijo Harry.

—¡Eh! ¿Y ahora por qué se abrazan?— Fred y George alucinaban.

Siguieron mirando hasta que vieron que se ponían una vez más a comer.

—¿Creéis que la ha convencido de que no se cambie?

—No creo, Gill no se sentía a gusto, unas palabras no pueden cambiar éso— dijo Harry intentando convencerse a si mismo.

—Seguro que no, ...— empezó a decir George.

—...nos echa mucho de menos— terminó Fred y los cuatro se rieron.

Pero enseguida se callaron...

—Pero... Entonces, ¿por qué se han abrazado?— soltó Ron.

A la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio de las chicas de primer curso de Slytherin, Gillian soñaba con estar en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Aquella noche, más claramente que nunca desde que llegó a Hogwarts, vio unas imágenes pasar por su cabeza, todas salteadas pero si las ordenaba cobraban sentido. Se trataba del profesor Dumbledore y del profesor Snape; discutían como la noche de las Selección, pero había momentos que no se oían muy bien. Lo mejor, y la esencia de todo lo que Gill pudo captar fue que Dumbledore le decía a Snape que el cambio de Gillian sería a modo de prueba y que si ella quería cambiarse otra vez, no habría ningún inconveniente. Ante ésto, el profesor de pociones se enfadó, pero no lo pagó con el director. Entonces, Gill despertó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando se hubo vestido, esta vez con un vestido en vez del uniforme y la túnica, salió a la sala común de Slytherin donde se encontró a Draco, también vestido con algo que no fuera el uniforme, y con él fue a desayunar.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, Gill observó en la mesa de los profesores a Dumbledore, así que le dijo a su compañero que se fuera sentando y se acercó hasta el profesor.

—Bueno días, Gillian— dijo suavemente—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Gill miró de reojo al profesor Snape que los estaba observando.

—Después de desayunar... me gustaría comentarle una cosilla...

—De acuerdo, pásate por mi despacho. Tendré preparado el sombrero.

Ante aquel comentario, Gill sólo pudo alucinar momentáneamente.

—Emm... Vale... Hasta luego entonces— y se fue a sentar al lado de Draco después de saludar, con una sonrisa, a Harry y Ron que acaban de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer algo, empezó a sentirse un poco mal, pensó que decepcionaría en parte a Draco, aunque el ponga su mejor cara sabe que en el fondo se siente así, de hecho, no entendía lo bien que se lo estaba tomando, no era muy propio de él. También decepcionaría al profesor Snape. Pero éso no le impidió ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore una vez se hubo despedido de Draco.

Una vez más ante la gran gárgola de piedra, se encontró con la profesora McGonagall que la sonreía. En cuanto la profesora dijo la contraseña, la gárgola se movió dejando paso a unas escaleras de caracol.

Antes de cruzar la puerta del despacho se escuchaban las voces de Dumbledore y Snape discutiendo otra vez, pero esta vez no tan acaloradamente.

—Ya te dije, Severus, que era un cambio temporal y que si ella quería cambiarse se lo permitiría...

—Sí, lo sé señor, pero sabe como acabará...

—Sabes, Severus... Sí fueras más observador, habrías visto que desde el primer momento Gillian y Harry se han llevado bien. Ésa ya es una diferencia— entraron en el despacho—. Minerva, Gillian, por aquí.

Una vez más se sentó en la silla.

—Señorita, ¿está segura de lo que está apunto de hacer?— preguntó Snape.

—Lo siento pero... Sí.

—Oh, no te disculpes Gillian, ambos, en el fondo, sabíamos que ocurriría. Si no te importa, voy a colocarte el sombrero en la cabeza.

En cuanto el sombrero se posó en su cabeza, éste despertó y empezó a gritar:

—¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR!...

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... Espera— dijo Dumbledore agitándose el oído izquierdo.

—Perdón— se disculpó el Sombrero Seleccionador—. Pero es que temía por su vida... Tenía remordimientos... Ella también temía por su vida, tiene gracia...

—¡Eh! ¿Tienes que compartirlo todo?— dijo Gillian ruborizándose.

Snape se masajeó la frente.

—¿Dónde la pondría de verdad?— preguntó al Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Acerté en la ceremonia, aquella fue la decisión correcta, sí.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?— preguntó el profesor Dumbledore.

—Más que nunca...

—Entonces... Prosiga...

—¿Tengo que hacer el paripé?— preguntó el Sombrero—. Está bien... Ya que la decisión de tus indecisos profesores fue errónea del todo... mejor que estés en... ¡GRYFFINDOR! Ala, ya está... ¿puedo volver a dormir?

Entonces el profesor Dumbledore guardó el Sombrero Seleccionador en el estante de detrás de su escritorio.

—Pues nada, bienvenida a tu nueva vida Gillian.

—Muchas gracias— dijo ella más tranquila.

—Severus tendrás que cambiar la contraseña de la sala común después de recuperar las cosas de Gill, y Minerva tendrás que decirle su nueva contraseña, el resto ya lo sabéis.

Dejaron al profesor en su despacho y se dirigieron todos juntos a las mazmorras, durante el camino se les unió el conserje Filch y cuando llegaron a la sala común sólo entraron éste y el profesor Snape. Gill supuso que al igual que el primer día, Filch recogería sus cosas y Snape daría una breve explicación a todos los Slytherin que se encontraran en la sala común. Cuando salieron, Snape no tardó nada en separarse de ellos metiéndose en su despacho.

Se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, pero pasaron de largo las puertas dobles que conducían a él, y empezaron a subir las escaleras de mármol. Gill intentó quedarse con las escaleras que tenía que subir y bajar para no confundirse y acabar en el sitio equivocado. Subieron y subieron hasta que se encontraron con el retrato de una señora muy gorda con un vestido de seda rosa.

—¿Santo y seña?— preguntó.

—_Caput draconis_— dijo la profesora McGonagall, y el retrato se balanceó hacia adelante y dejó ver en la pared un hueco en forma de puerta.

Entraron y se encontraron en una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones. En frente se podían ver unas escaleras que subían y arriba un puente que, a los extremos de éste, se ubicaban los dormitorios de las chicas (arriba y a la izquierda) y los chicos (arriba y a la derecha). Las escaleras eran de caracol, una clara señal de que estaban en una de las torres del castillo.

Mientras Filch subía las pertenencias de Gill a su dormitorio, la profesora McGonagall dio una explicación de lo acontecido.

Cuando la profesora abandonó la sala común de Gryffindor junto con Filch, Gillian una vez más se sumergió en bienvenidas, esta vez menos ya que no estaban todos los Gryffindor presentes. Gill subió a su habitación, inmediatamente se encontró con otra estancia redonda y cinco camas, cuatro de las cuales estaban abarrotadas con objetos personales de cada una. Gill encontró su baúl, su maletita y a _Gato_ en línea recta pasando por al lado de la estufa negra de metal que se colocaba en el centro de la sala circular. No había nadie en la habitación así que se puso a colocar sus cosas en la mesita después de soltar a _Gato _para que se diera unas vueltas por el castillo. Colocó su maleta bajo la cama, el baúl al frente de la cama y comprobó su ropa, el uniforme antes de Slytherin ahora era de Gryffindor, guantes y bufanda eran de los colores de la casa, y en el escudo de la túnica ahora aparecía un león en vez de una serpiente. Un poco decepcionada cerró el baúl pensando "Me gustaba el color verde", y salió de la habitación.

Nada más bajar, se encontró con Fred y George:

—¡Sííí! Por un momento pensamos que no te cambiarías.

—Claro, como os abrazasteis nos confundimos...

—¿Estabais mirando?

—Teníamos que asegurarnos de que le darías la patada a Malfoy— los gemelos se rieron.

—No se la he dado del todo— explicó Gill.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntaron a la vez.

—No lo sé, no nos llevamos del todo mal, además me da un poco de pena, esperad no digáis nada, hemos quedado en que a partir de la comida estaría con él y cenaría con él, esperad, esperad, sólo los viernes.

—Que alivio...

—Bueno... Y hablando de pasadizos...

—Sí, vas a empezar por el nivel facilito, primer piso.

—Tienes el fin de semana para encontrarlo— dijo Fred.

—¡Eh! Pero me dijisteis que tendría una semana entera y me habéis dicho dónde buscar hoy— dijo Gill ligeramente molesta.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero en nuestra primera semana encontramos uno en los terrenos, y no fue fácil.

Gill salió de la sala común después de despedirse de los gemelos pelirrojos y preguntándose dónde estarían Harry y Ron, se dirigió al primer piso, los deberes de transformaciones los haría el domingo. Aunque después pensó que antes no daba clase con los Gryffindor y que probablemente los deberes fueran diferentes, en cualquier caso le preguntaría a alguno durante la comida.

Como era de esperar Gill tuvo que dar varias vueltas en la Gran Escalinata sintiéndose estúpida, porque se equivocó de escaleras. Pero al final consiguió llegar. Suerte que no había mucha gente porque se puso a mirar todos los sitios sospechosos hasta incluso los sitios más obvios en los que un pasadizo no se podía esconder. Era tan sólo una vuelta de reconocimiento, pero el poco éxito que obtuvo bastó para deprimirla antes de comer.

Ya era mediodía y como era costumbre los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para comer algo. Para no perderse, siguió a unos compañeros de Ravenclaw hasta el vestíbulo. Entró en el Gran Comedor, saludó a Draco en la mesa de los Slytherin y se sentó a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Estuvo hablando un rato con Fred y George, que querían comer lo más rápido posible para seguir con lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, hasta que Harry y Ron llegaron.

—Oh, gracias Dios— dijo Ron.

—Estuvimos dudando de que te cambiaras.

—Lo sé me lo han contado tus hermanos.

Después de un rato hablando sobre lo que habían estado haciendo Harry y Ron, Gill les comentó...

—He estado en el primer piso buscando el pasadizo secreto, pero lo único que he encontrado han sido telarañas y más telarañas— dijo Gill sacudiéndose el vestido y la chaqueta sufriendo de escalofríos.

—Luego buscamos contigo...

—¡Casi se me olvida! Antes me paré a pensar en los deberes que nos pusieron de transformaciones, pero resulta que no dimos clase a la vez y puede que no sean los mismos...

—Yo aún no los he hecho— dijo Ron—. Mañana miramos a ver si son los mismos... Y de paso me ayudas, je, je...

—Ja, ja, ja... Vale.

Se pasaron toda la tarde buscando en el primer piso alguna rendija, una puerta secreta o algo por el estilo. Miraron detrás de los cuadros, probaron a preguntarle a los retratos si guardaban algún pasadizo secreto. Miraron también tras las armaduras y los tapices, pero sin éxito. Al final desistieron.

Espatarrados en el suelo, se preguntaban dónde podría encontrarse.

—Creo que Fred y George te la han jugado...— dijo Ron.

—¿Dónde puede estar? Hemos mirado en todas partes— dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor.

Gill que estaba dando vueltas...

—¡Creo que ya lo tengo!— dijo de repente.

—¡¿Dónde?!— preguntaron los dos a la vez.

—En ningún sitio...

—Pero... ¿Qué?

—Sí, escuchadme. Quizá fuera una prueba trampa.

—O no...— dijo Ron.

La hora de cenar y ningún pasadizo descubierto en el primer piso, decepcionados se sentaron a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Por desgracia para Gillian, Hermione Greanger acababa de reparar en su presencia:

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí?—preguntó desconcertada.

—¿Yo? Pero si nunca me he ido— dijo Gillian haciendo como si el tema no fuera con ella.

—No juegues conmigo, deberías estar en la mesa con los de Slytherin.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿yo, en Slytherin? Creo que has estado leyendo demasiado en la biblioteca.

—Vale ya te pillo— Harry y Ron se meaban de la risa—. ¿Cómo conseguiste que Dumbledore te dejara cambiarte?

—No hizo falta que hiciera nada, al parecer hizo un acuerdo con el profesor Snape. Resultó ser un cambio temporal, si yo quería cambiarme era libre para hacerlo, claro que tuvieron que ocultármelo para que me diera cuenta de cuál es mi sitio de verdad.

—Ajá...

—Cambiando de tema... Fred, George.

—Di.

—Suéltalo.

—Creo que ya lo tengo, no hay ningún pasadizo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Pues claro que lo hay.

—Oooh... Mañana me toca buscar más.

Terminaron la cena y subieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez en el dormitorio, antes de ponerse el pijama, charló un rato con Lavender Brown, una chica pelirroja y un poco rellenita, Gillian tubo la maravillosa sensación de que llegarían a ser amigas, también charló con Parvati Patil, un a de las gemelas, resulta que su hermana acabó en Ravenclaw. Hablaron sobre el cambio de Gill, el tema que la tenía harta, y después se metieron en la cama.

Esta vez, las cortinas eran de color rojo y los bordados eran dorados, el color de la madera era un poco más claro que la madera de Slytherin. El suelo era de madera más clara que la de las camas y la pared era de piedra de color marrón casi beige. ¡Había ventanas! Cosa que en su antiguo dormitorio no había. Estaban colocadas en el suelo, y no medían más de un metro, había una al lado de la cama de Gill. Ya sabía lo que haría alguna noche que no pudiera dormir (solían ser muchas), se sentaría al lado de la ventana entreabierta y contemplaría el cielo nocturno.

Muy temprano Gill se despertó, se aseó y vistió y salió de la desierta sala común de Gryffindor, para seguir buscando el pasadizo del primer piso.

Esta vez llegó sin problemas y en cuanto echó una mirada de reconocimiento, lo vio claro. Había un sitio dónde no habían mirado antes, sobre una vitrina de cristal había un ladrillo diferente al resto y con el escudo de Hogwarts grabado en él. Sin hacer mucho ruido, Gillian arrastró un banco hasta la vitrina y pudo subirse con dificultad, pero aquello no fue lo difícil, lo peor fue tener que descubrir la manera de quitar ese ladrillo de su camino. Lo intentó por todos lo lados de éste, intentó abrirlo como una puerta desde el lado derecho e izquierdo, pero lo único que consiguió fue destrozarse las uñas. Probó desde arriba y abajo sin obtener resultado alguno. Declarándose vencida, por el momento, se sentó en la vitrina recuperándose del esfuerzo mientras pensaba en cómo podía deshacerse de él. Hasta que...

No tendré que usar magia, ¿no?— se decía a sí misma con una ligera incertidumbre. No quería que fuera así, no sabía con qué hechizo lograría hacerlo desaparecer o lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer con él. Empujarlo... No he probado a empujarlo

Gill se puso de rodillas y entonces prosiguió a empujar el ladrillo de piedra. No funcionaba... No puede ser pensaba ella. Empujó más fuerte. Puede que no lo hayan utilizado en mucho tiempo... De pronto el ladrilló empezó a moverse hacia ella empujándola hacia atrás y casi se cae de la vitrina. Entonces el ladrillo se hizo a un lado dejando un estrecho y oscuro pasadizo al descubierto. Cuando se asomó para ver que había dentro estaba todo oscuro, y pensó que debería haber llevado una linterna.

Volvió rápidamente al dormitorio y cogió su linterna. Más rápido aún volvió al primer piso se subió a la vitrina, y sorprendentemente el ladrillo había vuelto a su lugar inicial, por lo tanto tuvo que volver a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, éste se retiró y entonces encendió la linterna. De pronto un túnel estrecho apareció ante sus ojos. Se adentró en él y con dificultad se arrastró por él y para asustarla completamente la única salida que conocía se cerró mágicamente.

Tras unos minutos de desesperación por la claustrofobia, llegó al tope del túnel tras un horrible camino lleno de cuestas hacia abajo y, como no, de telarañas junto con sus repulsivas residentes. Pero algo pasaba, no podía salir, intentó buscar una rendija o algo pero no la encontró. Examinó más a fondo la pared que le obstaculizaba el paso, era como la parte trasera de un cuadro, intentó empujarlo pero era muy pesado y no pudo levantarlo, entonces pensó en otro método. Quizá si lo retirara hacia un lado, como hacía el ladrillo de antes él solo, mágicamente éste se movería y le dejaría pasar. Probó hacia la izquierda, no funcionó (¡claro!). Entonces probó con la derecha, unos segundos después, un ligero sonido se pudo apreciar, y por fin el cuadro se retiró dejándole vía libre.

Gillian, muy aliviada, apagó la linterna, sacó su cabeza por el hueco y miró a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa, se encontraba en las mazmorras del castillo. Saltó hacia el suelo e inmediatamente el retrato que antes le obstaculizaba, se retiró hacia la izquierda volviendo a tapar el agujero. Las mazmorras ligeramente iluminadas por las antorchas, estaban completamente vacías, así que el miedo que tenía a que la encontraran allí a las siete de la mañana de un domingo no era tan grande como el que tenía nada más saltar del agujero.

Corrió lo máximo posible, sin hacer ruido y ocultándose en cada rincón, hasta salir de las mazmorras, entonces aminoró el paso. Se dirigió hacia el primer piso desde el segundo y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había recorrido como un kilómetro arrastrándose por aquel oscuro y húmedo túnel. Entró en el baño del primer piso, no quiso arriesgarse a entrar en el del segundo ya que decían que estaba encantado. Se miró al espejo y vio como su pelo de pronto estaba encrespado y que toda ella estaba cubierta por un horrible color que antes de entrar en el túnel no tenía. Lo más rápido posible se intentó quitar la suciedad y salió del baño dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor para cambiarse de ropa y volverse a peinar.

Aquella tarde, cuando se dispuso a hacer los deberes de transformaciones junto a Harry y Ron, se dio cuenta de que tenía los mismos deberes que éstos dos y no hubo ningún problema.

Y por fin, durante la cena...

—Chicos...— empezó a decir Gill—. Lo tengo...

—¿El qué?—preguntaron Fred y George.

—Me ha costado mucho y he perdido varios minutos de vida por lo mal que lo he pasado— dijo recordando las arañas y su ligera claustrofobia—, pero al final lo encontré esta mañana a las seis o por ahí...

—Oh... Mierda— dijo George dándole 5 sickle de plata a Fred.

—Te dije que lo encontraría...

—¿Apostatéis?

—Claro...

—Si no, ¿qué tipo de emoción tendría?

—¿Donde estaba?— preguntó Harry.

—Sobre una vitrina de cristal estaba el ladrillo, el único algo diferente al resto, además era el único que tenía el emblema de Hogwarts... Y bueno... tras unos minutos de sufrimiento, llegué a las mazmorras.

—Vaya— dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta?

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado y por favor dejadme un review que no cuesta nada y, aunque nunca vaya a dejar de escribir, anima más :D

Pronto vendré con el 7º. ¡Hasta el próximo! ô-ô/


End file.
